Sesshoumaru ¿¡un esclavo?
by Yazmina500
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, nadie se imaginaria que Sessh terminaria siendo esclavo de alguien y mas aun... ¡de una humana! Lemon, violencia. (Próximo a actualizar entre Noviembre y Diciembre, lean mi perfil para saber un poco mas)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno, es cierto que me faltan cosas, pero soy bastante nueva en la pagina y aun no he aprendido a usarla muy bien ya que esta en ingles y no soy buena para eso.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (Exectuando los inventados) son de Rumiko Takahashi

Todo lo que este en _cursiva_ son Flash back.

TheLadyIvanov he corregido un par de errores, pero seguramente no todos y tambien he entrado al foro de los malosfics para dejar un mensaje.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru ¿¡un esclavo!?**

**Capitulo 1. El sello.**

Habían pasado dos años y medio desde que Naraku mato a todo el grupo de Inuyasha, menos a Ahome, ella se había marchado a su época con el ultimo fragmento y ese día el hanyou maldito atacó la aldea, los aldeanos sobrevivieron gracias a que Inuyasha y los demás los protegieron dando sus vidas; Ahome para superar el dolor entreno en su época todas las artes de defensa propia, se inscribió en varios clubes de deportes, practicaba arquería utilizando más de una flecha a la vez, incluso aprendió diferentes bailes solo para distraer su dolor, pero le era imposible, quería venganza, así que volvió a la aldea y permaneció hay seis meses entrenando sus poderes de sacerdotisa y también aprender varios sellos.

- Ahome, querida.- Dijo la anciana de la aldea.

- Anciana Kaede, me alegro verla, pero no es muy temprano para usted… hace dos horas que amaneció.- Le respondió la joven de cabellos negro.

- Y seguramente tú has estado entrenando desde que salió el sol verdad querida.- Dijo la anciana, Ahome asintió.- No crees que debes descansar más, recuerda que eres humana y tu cuerpo tiene un limite.

- Limite que estoy dispuesta a superar…- Lanza un gran poder al bosque y varios youkais que merodeaban el lugar fueron purificados.- Se lo dije hace tres años anciana Kaede, lo único que me motiva a seguir adelante es mi venganza… Naraku tiene que pagar.- Dijo de manera fría.

- Lo se, pero tu manera de ser ha cambiado mucho desde eso, ahora no pareces ser la misma Ahome.

- ¡Porque no soy la misma! – Alzo la voz pero pronto se calmo.- Disculpe anciana, tiene razón he cambiado mucho… pero como no cambiar después de lo que vi.- Sacudió un poco su kimono.

_Ahome llegaba a la aldea muy agitada, había corrido lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas para poder ver la razón del humo y la gran energía maligna, cuando vio los cuerpos de sus amigos gritó desesperada sus nombres, los movía, los llamaba, pero nada, lloro desconsoladamente, todos estaban muertos, incluso su amado Inuyasha, tenía su forma humana, su colmillo de acero estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano._

_- ¡Inuyasha! – Grito con toda su alma al verle así, corrió a su lado, las heridas ya no sangraban, había perdido toda su sangre.- Por favor Inuyasha despierta… ¡Por favor no me dejes sola! ¡Te amo demasiado como para vivir si ti! ¡Por favor vuelve! ¡Por favor!_

_- Ahome…- Dijo la voz ronca de una mujer._

_- Anciana Kaede... – Se lanzó a ella.- ¡Anciana Kaede! – La abraza.- ¡Por que! ¡Porque tenía que pasar esto, porque! – Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_- Naraku vino a atacar, Inuyasha y los demás lo distrajeron mientras todos íbamos a un lugar seguro, pero ellos… dieron sus vidas._

_- Ese maldito… ¡lo odio! – Se separa y se voltea para tomar la espada de Inuyasha.- Juro que no moriré hasta conseguir mi venganza… Naraku, por esto… ¡te enviare personalmente al infierno! – Las lágrimas de dolor no dejaban de caer en su rostro demacrado._

- Entiendo tu dolor, yo… para mi todos ustedes son mi familia y siempre lo serán aún después de su muerte, tu eres la única que sigue con vida y doy gracias a dios de que al menos tu estés en este mundo.

- Gracias Kaede, pero te dolerá saber… que me voy de la aldea.

- Y a donde iras querida.- Interrogo la mujer mayor.

- A aprender nuevas cosas y también a recolectar información de donde puede estar Naraku.- Contesto la joven.- Partiré hoy mismo.- Dijo muy decidida.

- Entiendo tu decisión, pero visítame si.- Le dijo la anciana acercándose a ella.

- Claro anciana Kaede.

Ahome ya podía valerse bien por si misma, Kaede lo sabía, ahora ella era más fuerte, resistente e incluso más flexible con su cuerpo agregando los poderes de sacerdotisa que ahora tenía era una de las personas más peligrosas, sin mencionar su mal humor que tenía con cualquiera sea humano o youkai ella lo trataba con gran frialdad e indiferencia.

Al mediodía la joven azabache partió en búsqueda de información, estuvo varias horas caminando, el atardecer llego y se puso a acampar en un pequeño claro, puso una bolsa para dormir y permaneció un rato sentado hasta que el sueño le ganó.

- Ahome…

- Esa voz ¿de quien es? – Se pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

- Ahome me alegra verte.- Dijo algo nostálgico.

- I… ¡Inuyasha! – Se levanto de golpe y ahí estaba.- Inuyasha… estas…

- No Ahome, si estoy muerto, lo que vez ahora es mi espíritu que permanece en tu mente.- Se acerca.- En el otro mundo no puedo descansar en paz sabiendo que puedes estar en peligro.

- No te preocupes.- Unas lágrimas de alegría corrieron por sus mejillas.- me he entrenado mucho y puedo defenderme muy bien yo sola… así que puedes descansar tranquilo, además, llevo tu espada conmigo… así siempre me protegerás aun que no estés a mi lado.

- Te amo…- Le susurró antes de darle un sutil y dulce beso.

En ese momento despierta al sentir la presencia de varios youkais que la estaban rodeando, frunció el ceño muy molesta, hacía más de un año que no soñaba con Inuyasha, que no veía su espíritu, paso la yema de sus dedos por arriba de sus labios, justo después día un salta hacía delante tomando su arco y dos flechas, disparó la primera que le dio en el brazo a un ogro iba a disparar la segunda pero el youkai se adelanto y la golpeó alejando el arco y la flecha.

- Ahora que harás mujerzuela.- Dijo otro ogro y rió.

- Mujerzuela ¡tu madre! repugnante adefesio de la naturaleza.- Respondió desafiante.

- ¡¡Insolente!! - Grito él.

Ahome esquiva el puño del ogro y hábilmente se trepa en el brazo el ogro tratando de sacársela de encima sacude su brazo lo cual hace volar a Ahome por los aires, estaba justo arriba del youkai, desenvaino la espada de Inuyasha y al caer la inserta justo en la cabeza del ogro, antes de que pueda hacer algo la joven manda sus energías por la espada sumando el campo protector de la misma es suficiente para destruir al ogro dejando solo cenizas.

- ¡Todos los que están todavía aquí! ¡Si no quieren morir de la misma forma lárguense! – Grito sabiendo bien que podría tener problemas, los youkais a veces son demasiado orgullosos.

Y como la joven esperaba, varios youkais comenzaron a atacarla, pero casi parecía tener reflejos felinos ya que nadie llegaba a hacerle siquiera un rasguño, esquivarles le era tan fácil, las clases de bailes le habían dado flexibilidad, los entrenamientos resistencia y velocidad, y las artes de defensa desarrollaron su fuerza, ya cansada de todos concentró sus poderes y los libero de una sola vez purificando a todos los youkais que estaban a su alrededor, luego extrañamente se sintió muy cansada y cayó al suelo dormida.

Poco después un joven taiyoukai de cabellera plateada llega al lugar y ve a la mujer de su difunto hermano menor, parecía muy cansada como para notar su presencia, se acercó con cautela, la vio y veía que estaba diferente, claro esta que él no la había visto en esos tres años, sus curvas maduras y bien contorneadas, los pechos grandes y redondos, las piernas largas y bien mantenidas, sintió una leve atracción por aquella mujer, la tomo con un brazo y con el otro tomo su mochila, luego desapareció junto con la joven.

Ahome despertó, no se encontraba en el bosque, estaba en una habitación con pocas cosas, miró a un costado y vio su mochila, se preguntó que hacía en un castillo, medito lo sucedido la noche anterior, después de haber destruido a los youkais ella cayo desmayada cosa muy rara, de repente salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de varios youkais.

- Al fin despiertas mujerzuela.- Dijo una voz ceremonial.

Ahome voltea y ahí encuentra la respuesta a su duda, pero le trae una mayor, ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru la trajo a su palacio? Recordó el día en el que sus amigos estaban muertos y no había sido una ilusión, Sesshoumaru también estuvo ahí pero no hizo nada, dejo que Inuyasha y sus amigos murieran, un fuerte odio creció dentro de ella y sus ojos reflejaban ese odio en sus ojos que estaban fijos en los ojos dorados de ese ser.

- Sesshoumaru…- Se levanta.- para que me trajiste aquí.

- Te encontré en mis territorios y si quiero te puedo convertir en otra de mis esclavas si así me da la gana.- Le dijo de manera cínica.- O solo matarte.

- ¡¡Antes muerta!! – Gritó.

Sesshoumaru por la insolencia de la mujer iba a abofetearla pero esta la esquivo con gran facilidad dejándole muy sorprendido, vio que había tomado su espada, el colmillo de acero, aún después de la muerte de Inuyasha la espada no le aceptaba como dueño y nunca lo haría, se molesto con el simple hecho de que una humana la tuviera.

- Crees que eso te servirá.- Dijo acercándose.

- Tan solo intenta acercarte y veras, se muy bien que puntos débiles tienes.- Respondió la joven.

- ¡Ja! – Rió sarcástico.- Yo no tengo puntos débiles.

- ¿Ah no? – Dijo desafiante e irónica.- Te los haré ver.

- Inténtalo humana.- Gruño molesto.

Lo que Sesshoumaru no sabía era que Ahome había estudiado los puntos más vulnerables del ser humano y como su cuerpo tenía mucha semejanza no había demasiada diferencia, además que el taiyoukai tenía un punto débil muy visible, Ahome se acerco y Sesshoumaru estaba muy confiado y no vio cuando la mujer le había dado un golpe en la ingle con el mango de la espada que tenía una especie de pergamino que da una fuerte descarga en los nervios, eso le dolió bastante, pero le dolió más cuando recibió otro golpe en nariz un punto muy sensible incluso para los perros youkai de su nivel.

- ¡Maldita! – Gruño furioso.

- ¡Uy! Se enojo el cachorrito.- Dijo divertida.- Persigue a tu "presa" perrito.

Dicho esto corre por el pasillo, Sesshoumaru al recuperarse de los dos golpes la sigue y sin problema alguno la alcanza, pero lo que no veía era que ella estaba preparada para eso, cuando iba a atacarla varias esferas salieron y se pusieron alrededor del cuello del taiyoukai, así era, tenía el mismo collar que Inuyasha.

- ¡Que demonios! – Trata de quitárselo, pero le es imposible.- Pero que es esto.

- Un simple conjuro… ¡osuwari! – E instantáneamente Sesshoumaru cae al suelo.

- ¡Maldita bruja!

Sesshoumaru se levanta y sus ojos reflejaban un gran odio, se enrojecieron pero con otra sentada logro tranquilizarlo, luego saco un pequeño amuleto mientras concentraba sus energías cuando el taiyoukai estaba de pie nuevamente ella le golpea el pecho con la palma abierta, él la alejo pero al hacerlo siente una fuerte descarga que lo tira de nuevo al piso.

- ¿Te dolió? – Pregunto sarcástico.

- Maldita, que me hiciste.- Trata de levantarse.

- Es inútil, deberías conocer bien ese sello.- Sesshoumaru tensa los músculos.- Sello de encadenamiento, estrella de nueve puntas.

- ¡Te atreviste a usar ese sello conmigo! – Dijo furioso.- Nunca imagine que una simple humana pudiera hacerme esto, se supone que es deshonroso para las sacerdotisas.- Pensó muy confundido.

- Creías que sería tan fácil convertirme en tu esclava, ahora mírate… tu serás mi esclavo.

- ¡Eso ni muerto! – Gritó y la atacó.

* * *

Bueno creo que ahora tiene menos errores que antes, aunque vere cuales mas faltan modificar, tengo poco tiempo por tal razon paso cosas sin darme cuenta.

Espero al menos haber corregido los mas graves.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui me tienen, todos querran saber que paso con Ahome verdad.

Sessh- Se murio punto.

Tu callate que te va a ir mal... mejor comencemos n_n

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Entrenando al cachorro.**

El pulso de Ahome se aceleró por un instante, lo cual activo el sello que tenía el taiyoukai en el pecho y le dio otra fuerte descarga que lo dejo arrodillado frente a ella, luego de esa segunda descarga Sesshoumaru sintió algo en su cuello además de collar de perlas, era otro collar pero era uno muy frío, paso sus manos por él, un collar de cadenas con varias púas.

- Sabes lo que es verdad.- Dijo sádica.

- Cuando… en que momento me…

- Con el sello es suficiente.- Aparece el resto de la cadena en su mano y la jala con fuerza.- Ahora mando yo.

- Maldita, ningún humano tenía el descaro de hacer este sello con ningún youkai… era algo muy deshonroso para ustedes las sacerdotisas el usar este sello.

- Por si no te diste cuenta yo no soy una sacerdotisa de este tiempo, vengo de otra época en la cual se piensa muy diferente.- Hace que la cadena en el cuello del taiyoukai le apriete más y magulla la piel.- Los humanos cambiamos nuestras ideas según nuestra conveniencia, no es así como tu nos miras.

- Su… suéltame.- Trato de sacarse la cadena.

- A un esclavo no hay que complacerlo, así es como piensas y así serás tratado.- Le dijo indiferente.

- Maldición, si no hago algo me humillara frente a mis soldados… no puedo permitir eso.- Pensó perdiendo la calma y suspiro derrotado.- Que debo hacer para que no me humilles de esta forma.

- Haré que la cadena sea invisible ante los ojos de tus sirvientes y soldados, pero a cambio te voy a utilizar.- Sonrió de manera sádica.

- Quien te dijo que voy a ayudarte en algo.- Dijo muy molesto pero Ahome jalo más fuerte de la cadena y corto la piel de cuello.

- Nunca te lo pedí, ¡te lo exigí! - De otro jalón lo dejo en frente a frente, rozando sus labios.- O prefieres la humillación, tu escoges.

- ¡Perra! – Dijo entre sus dientes para no ser oído.- Tu ganas mujer.

- Llámame Ahome-sama entendiste.- Exigió con tono autoritario.

- En frente de mis soldados ¡jamás! – Respondió de mala gana.

- Como quieras.- Luego lo arroja contra la pared.- Sígueme inútil.

Inútil, como se había atrevido a decirle así, quería matarla en ese preciso momento cuando estaba de espaldas, pero se controlo, sabía que si la dañaba se haría el mismo daño, gracias al sello sus almas estaban temporalmente unidas, solo había tres formas de las cuales podría aprovechar, que ella muriera por una enfermedad, por la edad pero eso era mínima mente medio siglo y el no podía esperar tanto, y la tercera seguramente no ocurriría, que ella le liberara.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, no había nada que hacer, más que seguirla, trago saliva al ver que Jaken justamente se acercaba a los dos, el sapo lo vio extrañado y luego sorprendido, acaso esa mujer no había ocultado el collar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama su cuello esta sangrando.- Decía el sapo viendo el cuello del kimono manchado con sangre.

- No es nada, no molestes.- Contesto frío y severo.

- Sesshoumaru debo irme estoy buscando a Naraku si deseas puedes venir, se que lo odias y yo soy la única que puede llegar a localizarlo.

- Me hubieses dicho eso mucho antes humana.- Exclamo con una leve sorpresa.

- Sesshoumaru llámame por mi nombre si.- Alzo la cadena y la mirada decía "no te arriesgues."

- Ah.- Suspiro imperceptiblemente.- Ahome, es así tu nombre ¿no?

- Exacto.- Sonrió.- Oye enano trae mis cosas.- Cambia su expresión.

- ¡Enano! Como te atreves mujer insolente.- Iba a lanzarle fuego.

- ¡Jaken! – Mascullo el taiyoukai molesto.

- Si Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Has lo que ella te pide, sin discutir solo hazlo.- Ordenó el taiyoukai.

- Como ordene Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo el sapo algo extrañado de que defendiera a una humana.

- Muy bien Sesshoumaru.- Dijo divertida.

- Eres una maldita perra.- Respondió Sesshoumaru y recibe una bofetada.

- Cuida el hocico, ya no soy la misma que fui hace tres años, ahora no le tengo compasión a nadie.- Hace que caiga de rodillas.- Y si no lo entiendes por las buenas, - Lo agarra del cabello y lo hace ver sus ojos.- será por la mala.

El taiyoukai trago saliva, había decisión en los ojos de esa mujer, si realmente se atrevía a molestarla lo humillaría de verdad, no tenía más opción que obedecer como un perro, Ahome al ver que él se había quedado callado lo suelta para que pueda pararse de una vez, volvió a caminar para ver que retrasaba al sapo, cuando estaba en una esquina el pequeño youkai jalaba con todas sus fuerzas la pasada mochila, Ahome suspira y va en busca de su mochila, la toma sin problema alguno y la pone en su espalda.

- Crees poder conseguirme un buen látigo enano.- Dijo la muchacha cosa que molesto al sapo pero obedeció al ver que su amo no le quitaba la mirada asesina de encima, Sesshoumaru sintió un leve escalofrío, que iba a hacer esa mujer.- que tanto miras, camina idiota.- Jalo de nuevo la cadena.

- Ya voy, ya voy.- Respondió humillado, esa mujer estaba pisoteando su orgullo y el no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando Jaken llega con el látigo siente un escalofrió más fuerte, puesto que el látigo tenía una pequeña cubierta de púas metálicas perfectas para desgarrar la piel de un solo movimiento, trago saliva con algo de dificultad, ya se daba una idea de para que lo usaría; una hora después partieron del palacio, pero Jaken y Lin no los acompañarían, aunque tuvieron prácticamente que rogarle a la niña que se quedara en el palacio con el sapo, caminaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a una aldea, pero en ese instante Sesshoumaru detuvo su paso, no entraría a una aldea.

- Camina.- Ordeno la muchacha.

- No entrare a una aldea humana, menos si tengo que hacerlo contigo a mi lado.- Contesto muy molesto.

- ¿Ah si? – Dijo sarcástica para luego jalar con fuerza la cadena y tirarlo al piso.- Te lo dije antes no, si no hacías las cosas por las buenas.- Saca el látigo.- Sería por las malas.

Ahome no le da tiempo al taiyoukai y le da un fuerte latigazo en la espalda, Sesshoumaru aúlla adolorido, sintiendo una leve capa de sangre que salía de su cuerpo por donde el látigo había pasado, toca la herida pero recibe otro latigazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo dolido.

- Bien, ya aprendiste.- Él asiente.- Entonces levántate.- Comienza a guardar el látigo.

Sesshoumaru se levanta sintiendo el ardor de las heridas hechas por la mujer, gruño levemente al sentir la sangre caer de su cabeza, se limpio un poco antes de seguirla, ese látigo era uno del calabozo especialmente para la tortura, se acercaron con paso lento y Sesshoumaru se percato de que aldea se trataba, cuando algunos aldeanos los vieron, se acercaron y Ahome se detuvo al igual que Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama, es usted! – Exclamo un anciano.

- Genial, tuve que venir justamente a esta aldea.- Pensó el taiyoukai fastidiado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama esta mal herido.- Dijo un joven que le mira la espalda que a pesar de que el pelo la cubría era algo notorio.

- Tuve un combate y me confié demasiado.- Respondió cortante.

- Sesshoumaru podrías conseguir un lugar para que durmamos esta noche.- Susurró la joven para que los aldeanos no la escucharan.

- Maldita…- Susurró.- Tomoko, pasaré la noche en tu palacio.- Dijo sin dar explicaciones.

La joven nombrada no dijo nada, solo acepto que Sesshoumaru se hospedara en su palacio pero vio por unos segundos a la mujer que le acompañaba, sería otra esclava pensó, pero nadie se imaginaba que las cosas eran al revés, por la noche Sesshoumaru era tratado con gran respeto y también Ahome ya que tenía bajo advertencia al taiyoukai, después ambos fueron dirigidos a la misma habitación, la mayoría de los aldeanos ya sabían a que venía cada vez que traía a una mujer consigo, pero esta vez sería muy diferente.

- Veo que los aldeanos te tratan muy bien, siempre creí que odiabas a los humanos.- Dijo la muchacha mirando a los sirvientes que se alejaban.

- Si los odio, pero eso no significa que no pueda utilizarlos…- Cerró la puerta y una simple vela iluminaba el cuarto.

- Utilizarlos… ósea que para ti los humanos son solo objetos.- Dijo sorprendida.

- Exactamente.- Respondió sin mucho interés.

Pero no espero que Ahome le diera un latigazo en el rostro, el taiyoukai evita otro aullido de dolor, cubrió la herida de su nariz, la sangre recorrió por su cara, no había gritado por muy poco, su orgullo se lo había impedido, pero algo más corrió por sus mejillas.

- Hay no me digas que ese golpecito te hizo llorar.- Le dijo Ahome sorprendiendo a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Que? – Se limpia la cara.

- Que imbécil…- Lo agarra de los flecos y lo pone a su altura.

- ¡Suéltame maldita! – Le dijo furioso, ella lo suelta y luego lo abofetea.

- ¡¡Aprende a respetar!! – Lo tira en la cama.

Sesshoumaru recibe varios latigazos en la espalda, su piel se marcaba con mucha facilidad ya que Ahome parecía castigarlo con resentimiento, como si todo su odio estuviera dirigido hacía él, Sesshoumaru se harta y se toma el látigo.

- Es suficiente.- Dijo cortante.

- ¿Te quieres revelar? – Pregunto cínicamente.- Mala idea.- Alza la mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, la cadena hace aparición, Ahome solo la aprieta y una fuerte descarga que inmoviliza al taiyoukai.

- Maldición, olvide que podía hacer eso.- Pensó Sesshoumaru al sentir la quemazón del collar trato de abrirlo un poco para que dejara de quemar su piel pero no podía.

- No vas a sacarte ese collar, - Lo tira de nueva cuenta en la cama y se pone sobre él.- vas a seguir así aprendiendo las cosas por las malas.- Acerca el látigo a su cara.- ¡Responde!

- No.- Contestó con la respiración cortada.

- Te daré algo para que te mantengas confundido.

Luego de lo dicho se acerca a su rostro y roza los labios del taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda, lo tomo de la nuca y profundizo el beso haciéndolo apasionado, el taiyoukai se dejaba llevar, sintió como Ahome recorría su pecho con sus manos, sintió como la lengua de la joven entraba en su cavidad, unos segundos después se separa con la respiración agitada dejando al taiyoukai rogando por más.

- Mmm… aconsejaría que salieras del palacio, si te ven tan dañado podrían sospechar de lo que te hice.- Se levanta y se aleja un poco de el.- Por cierto… besas muy bien.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, humillado, esa mujer lo estaba dominando y él no hacía nada para evitarlo, fue hasta un lago que se encontraba cerca del lugar, miro su reflejo y sintió como un espasmo que le recorrió la espalda, tenía varias marcas en el rostro, bajo un poco su kimono y vio las heridas que tenía por los latigazos, se desvistió viendo el largo de las heridas, se mantuvo en las aguas pero no se percataba de que lo vigilaban entre las sombras y se acercaba muy sigiloso, el taiyoukai permanecía tranquilo mientras estaba solo pero de repente…

* * *

Hasta aqui llegamos, que lo pasara a Sesshoumaru?

Quien lo estaria vigilando?

Por que los dejo con los ojos pegados a la pantalla? XD

Pronto sabran lo sucedido en el siguiente capitulo, por ahora nos vemos byeee...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, realmente los he hecho esperar con este fic cierto...

Jeje aqui veran un par de cosas, en especial porque Sesshoumaru se dejo someter por ahome.

Creanme el latigo tiene mucho que ver.

TheladyIvannov he dejado un mensaje en el foro.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Comportamientos extraños.**

Sesshoumaru siente las fuertes energías malignas, sale del agua y se viste, justo después de acomodar sus ropas varios youkais lo atacan, él logra esquivarlo con gran facilidad y de las sombras aparece el detestable ser de cabellos ondulados con su piel de mandril, Naraku, hacía mucho que daba la cara y era raro que lo hiciera frente al taiyoukai.

- Me alegra volver a verlo Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo el muy hipócrita.

- Naraku, nunca creí que tendrías la valentía de mostrarte de nuevo después de lo que le hiciste a Inuyasha.- Le respondió el taiyoukai.

- No debería ponerse tan soberbio Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo de manera muy divertida.

- Insolente…

- Porque lo dice, no hay que tenerle respeto… a un esclavo.- El taiyoukai se queda helado.- Aun con los poderes de sacerdotisa es visible, eres esclavo y para colmo de una simple humana.- Ríe.

- Cierra la boca, no sabes nada.- Ordenó, pero ya estaba devastado, como pudo pasarle eso a él y más aún que ese hanyou se enterara.

El taiyoukai sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a pelear contra los youkais de Naraku que no paraban de salir en mil direcciones, no eran la gran cosa, separados, pero juntos ya ocasionaban un problema, Sesshoumaru los eliminaba con su látigo venenoso ya que su espada seguía en el palacio humano.

- Como siempre excelente Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo sarcástico.

- Hmm…- A él poco le importaba lo que ese hanyou pensara.

- Pero esta vez… no será suficiente.- Sentenció muy confiado.

Al taiyoukai le extrañaba un poco que ese hanyou estuviera tan confiado mientras peleaba contra su persona, en ese instante lo averiguo ya que un fuerte rayo cayo muy cerca suyo, se alejo para evitar peligro, pero de la tierra salio otro rayo que le dio y lo hizo retroceder, destrozando varios árboles antes de chocar contra una roca, abrió los ojos pesadamente, lo había visto con claridad, dentro del rayo había un ser pero, si sus ojos lo habían visto ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reacciono a tiempo?

- Veo que se ha hecho más lento Sesshoumaru-sama, le presento al joven Kio.

- Así que tienes un nuevo muñeco.- Le dijo indiferente y se levanta como si nada a pesar de que con el impacto le había roto el fémur derecho.

- Por favor no me diga muñeco Sesshoumaru-sama, soy mas que eso… ya que seré yo quien lo mande al otro mundo.- Dijo la extensión del hanyou.

- Solo inténtalo.- Respondió molesto.

Mala respuesta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la extensión de Naraku se encontraba a sus espaldas, Sesshoumaru volteo lentamente, o al menos así lo veía Kio, sin compasión alguna hizo una gran herida que le provoca un dolor prácticamente insoportable, en ese momento el espada del taiyoukai reacciona en el castillo.

- Bakusaiga… porque palpito.- Se preguntó mentalmente la joven miko al ver la espada del taiyoukai.- Ahora que lo pienso… Sesshoumaru se esta tardando demasiado.

La joven sintió la energía maligna del ser que más odiaba, Naraku, pero como pudo pasar desapercibido, tomo la espada del taiyoukai y la de su difunto amor para correr fuera del palacio lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, recorriendo el bosque pero donde estaba el taiyoukai eran unos cinco o diez minutos de corrida, mientras Sesshoumaru esquivaba con mucha dificultad los ataques de la extensión, pero había algo muy raro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado? ¿Qué me pasa? – Se cuestionaba mentalmente el taiyoukai.

- Es más lento de lo que pensaba Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo Kio muy divertido antes de poner una lanza en su cuello.

- Como obtuviste tal velocidad.- Dijo o más bien ordenó el taiyoukai a pesar de su posición.

- No necesita saberlo, ya que pronto morirá.- Le respondió de forma inocente.

Sesshoumaru de un movimiento se deshizo de la lanza que amenazaba su cuello, y con su látigo lo hiere gravemente, pero Naraku aprovecha su distracción momentánea para golpearlo por la espalda, Kio iba a atravesarle el pecho al taiyoukai pero se alejo justo a tiempo para esquivar una flecha que ciertamente tenía un gran poder espiritual.

- Esa mujer es peligrosa.- Pensó Kio algo temeroso al ver los ojos fríos de la mujer.- Naraku.- Dijo con voz serena.

- Entiendo…- Susurro aquel ser maldito.

Ambos seres se rodean con grandes cantidades de humo venenoso, Ahome purifico la maldad que rodeaba a Kio, pero Naraku ya estaba fuera de su alcance, maldijo por lo bajo, si hubiese llegado un poco antes, tal vez le hubiese hecho algún daño, miró al taiyoukai que yacía en el suelo con heridas graves; Sesshoumaru no se había percatado de lo sucedido, pero algo muy extraño le había pasado, sus poderes se habían debilitado, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía esto? No podía entender el porque de su debilidad tan repentina le confundía; salió de sus pensamientos al oír los pasos de la miko.

- Vaya, el taiyoukai más poderoso recibió una paliza por parte de Naraku y una de sus extensiones.- Dijo de manera insolente.

- No sabes nada.- Dijo indignado.

- Ah no, pues por lo que vi no diría lo mismo.- Respondió desafiante.

En ese instante algo pica a Ahome en el cuello, la sacerdotisa por instinto aplasta lo que le ha molestado, después cae la vieja pulga Myoga, que más parecía un globo desinflado, la pulga tomo su aire y volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

- Hola Ahome-sama.- Dijo de manera alegre típica de él después de lo de Inuyasha la única alegría que tenía era ver a Ahome a pesar de su drástico cambio.

- Hola Myoga.- Respondió secamente al saludo.- A que debo tu inesperada visita.

- Ya se ha olvidado Ahome-sama, dentro de dos días se cumplen tres años de… bueno usted sabe.

- Se… se me había olvidado.- Dijo algo triste.- Sinceramente quería olvidar esta fecha.- Pensó.

- Es cierto, en estas fechas Inuyasha… murió.- Pensó Sesshoumaru después de haber oído a Myoga.

- Está bien, tendré que regresar a la aldea, pensé que los tres años se cumplían en un mes.

- ¿Planeas volver a la aldea de Inuyasha? – Interrogo el taiyoukai.

- Si crees que te dejare aquí estas…

- Tengo un asunto pendiente en esa aldea, pensaba ir después de que la fecha pasara.

Ahome abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿Cómo que tenía un asunto pendiente? ¿Y con quién sería? Para que averiguar, no estaba de humor para estupideces, aunque esto era realmente perturbador, regresaron al castillo sin decir palabra alguna, la pulga youkai se había ido en el camino; una vez de regreso, Ahome se durmió en la cama, en cambio Sesshoumaru durmió sentado, bastante alejado de la mujer, la miraba de reojo un par de veces.

- Cambio demasiado, ya no es la misma de hace tres años.- Susurro imperceptiblemente.- Ya no es la mujer de la cual yo…

Decidió mejor callarse y dormir, de que servía decirlo, ella no lo escucharía y mucho menos le iba a creer; durante la noche más de un quejido salía de su boca involuntariamente, el muy torpe de Jaken le había dado a Ahome un látigo de tortura hecho especialmente para enemigos, tenía un conjuro mágico que le daba un dolor muy fuerte con solo rozarlo, y el ardor era peor, por tal razón esos látigos solo él los usaba, ya que, ni él, podía soportar más de tres o cuatro latigazos y esa mujer le había dado en ese día más de diez, el cuerpo le ardía, aunque si las heridas eran tratadas el ardor cesaría, pero él, siendo tan orgulloso no aceptaría ayuda fácilmente.

Ya en la mañana temprano, Ahome despertó bastante descansada, miró a Sesshoumaru y casi se le hela el cuerpo, estaba con la respiración jadeante, la cara bañada en sudor, además de esa leve mueca de molestia, más de dolor podía decirse, Ahome sintió algo que hacía tiempo no sentía, dolor, dolor por ver a alguien sufriendo, pero algo vino a su mente que le hizo cambiar su expresión e ignorarlo completamente.

- ¡Levántate! – Dijo alzando la voz mientras golpeaba con el látigo el piso, Sesshoumaru reacciono por puro reflejo.- Nos vamos A-HO-RA.

- Está bien, no es necesario que me grites.- Dijo algo molesto pero se puso alerta cuando Ahome levanto la mano.

- Bien.- Tomo la mochila que estaba ahí cerca.- Ah, es verdad…- Sesshoumaru tenso los músculos que iba a hacer.- ¡Osuwari!

Y Sesshoumaru cayó al suelo, dios, es que a esa mujer le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, no había hecho nada malo para que lo castigara, se levanto del suelo e intento destruir aquel molesto collar de perlas.

- Ese collar es demasiado resistente, solo yo puedo quitártelo.- Le dijo sin mirarlo, pero como había adivinado lo que hacía.

- Como pudo saber tal cosa.- Se pregunto mentalmente.

- Ya, nos vamos de una vez… - Volteo a verlo.- no me hagas enojar.- El rostro de Ahome le erizó hasta el ultimo de los cabellos de Sesshoumaru.

El taiyoukai siguió a la miko, ambos salieron del castillo, caminaron durante una hora, pero si iban así, irían muy lento hasta la aldea que precisamente no estaba muy cerca de ese lugar, pero en ese instante Sesshoumaru cayo de rodillas presionando su hombro izquierdo, el ardor era insoportable, y gracias al conjuro las heridas extensas no se cerrarían hasta ser tratadas, el ardor era tan fuerte que no tardaría demasiado en quemarle hasta los huesos, a Ahome poco le importaba lo que le pasara puesto que no estaba enterada del conjuro puesto en aquella arma.

- Levántate o sabrás lo que te pasa.- Alzo el látigo maldito lo cual alerto al taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru se levantó pero el dolor era muy evidente en su rostro, había comenzado a sudar de nuevo y su respiración era jadeante, le faltaba el aire, sentía que las marcas que había dejado aquel látigo lo estaban matando, volvió a caer después de unos minutos más de caminata, Ahome se estaba cansando, que le estaba pasando para que se cayera así, volteo a verlo solo para darle un buen latigazo por atrasarla, pero en cuanto lo vio sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero.

- Pero… ¡que le ha pasado! – Pensó.

Ahome veía como la sangre caía del hombro de Sesshoumaru, pero no solo de ahí, también de su boca, entre sus dientes se escurría la sangre roja pero en su hombro era casi negra, además que las heridas se estaban reabriendo, el taiyoukai tosió, manchando el suelo con su sangre, aquel ardor le estaba quemando los pulmones y le costaba mucho respirar.

- Levántate.- Dijo de manera indiferente levantado el látigo nuevamente.

- Si… me golpeas… una vez más…- Dijo con voz de hilo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Dijo un poco preocupada pero no lo hizo notar.

- Me matarás…- Fue lo ultimo que escucho decir de aquel taiyoukai antes de que perdiera la consciencia y cayera al suelo.

Ahome quedo helada por lo dicho, ¿Qué lo mataría? Bueno el conjuro que había aplicado contra él lo debilitaba, pero no tanto como para morir solo por ser azotado, entonces ¿Había algo en ese látigo? Él único que sabía algo era Sesshoumaru, pero el no le daría la respuesta por obvias razones, se acercó al taiyoukai y toco su frente, "¡Dios! Como pudo soportar tanto tiempo una fiebre tan alta," fue lo que pensó la miko, estaba ardiendo, pero su espalda estaba incluso más caliente.

Sesshoumaru despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, estaba muy cansado y su respiración no se normalizaba, pero algo le parecía muy extraño ¿Su cuerpo no ardía? En ese momento sintió como algo frío y húmedo era colocado en su frente, abrió los ojos, veía todo oscuro, no era nada del otro mundo, ya era de noche, miró a un costado y ahí estaba la miko, cocinando un pez.

- Hasta que despiertas, - Dijo al verlo.- ¿Este látigo tiene algo especial, verdad? Porque… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque ni siquiera te preocupó, para que decirte eso si de todas formas lo ibas a usar.- Respondió.

- Es cierto, lo habría usado de todas formas, pero no tan seguido…- Saca el pez del fuego.- Como no se tus gustos no cacé otro pez, pero tienes fruta… y si no te gusta ¡te la comes igual! Me costo mucho conseguirla.

A Sesshoumaru le sorprendió el hecho de que le buscara algo para comer, pero ¿Qué le sucedía a esa mujer? Antes actuaba sin sentimiento alguno y ahora, lo había curado y lo estaba cuidando, tal vez… no estaba del todo perdido, tal vez todavía había tiempo para recuperar a la antigua chica dulce, cariñosa y amable que alguna vez fue, pero eso tendría que preguntárselo a esa otra mujer.

Se sentó algo adolorido, sin demostrarlo en lo más mínimo, tomó una roja manzana que estaba más cerca y le dio un mordisco, tampoco le gustaba demasiado la fruta, pero si no la comía esa mujer lo obligaría, pero de todas formas tenía bastante hambre, hace un buen tiempo que no probaba bocado; una vez terminaron Ahome se le acercó con una caja blanca.

- Quítate la camisa…- Antes de que el taiyoukai dijese algo.- y ni te me pongas a protestar porque te va a ir mal y lo sabes.

Sesshoumaru cerró la boca y obedeció sin decir palabra alguna, Ahome comenzó a sacar las viejas vendas, pero solo en ese momento, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de la cantidad de heridas que tenía y una que no había notado, el golpe que recibió de la nueva extensión de Naraku le había quemado el estomago, claro, las heridas de su espalda eran tan dolorosas que no le presto atención a esa cuando se la hicieron.

- ¿Te duelen todavía, verdad? – Preguntó la miko.

Sesshoumaru iba a estallar de rabia ¿es que esa miko estaba jugando con él? La miró y la rabia desapareció al instante para ser reemplazada por sorpresa, la cara de esa mujer demostraba preocupación, lastima y sobretodo… culpa, ella era la responsable de que él estuviera así, pero ¿Por qué justamente ahora sentía culpa? Algo muy extraño estaba pasando con esa mujer y lo averiguaría; sintió como la última venda era ajustada con algo de rudeza y no pudo evitar un quejido.

- Ahora duérmete, mañana se cumplen tres años y no pienso faltar a mi promesa.- Dijo la miko alejándose de él, se acomodo en las raíces de un árbol y cerró los ojos.- Hasta mañana.- Dijo de forma muy seca.

- Que… duermas bien.- Dijo en un susurro y se acostó mirando al lado contrario.

Ahome no cabía en su sorpresa, ¿Había escuchado bien? Él había dicho: "Que duermas bien." Algo no andaba bien con ese taiyoukai, después de la humillación que le hacía pasar, después de las heridas desconsideradas que le hizo, después de tanto dolor ¡le decía eso! Los dos estaban actuando demasiado raro esa noche…

* * *

Bueno, ahora saben porque Sesshoumaru se dejo dominar tan facil, pero...

Pobrecito T-T

Pero como ando de mal humor y con la autoestima baja por el foro de los malos fics.

Pero no niego el hecho de que me ha ayudado bastante pero ha cambiado el fic, mas de lo que esperaba, aún así no ha perdido la trama solo he tenido que agregar un par de cosas y ordenarlos capitulos de manera diferente.

Es mejor que me vaya... nos leemos luego. ¡Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el cap, un poco adelantada pero mejor para ustedes, ¿no? n_n

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Conversación pendiente.**

A la mañana siguiente, Ahome despertó como lo hacía siempre, miró a todos lados, Sesshoumaru no estaba, tal vez necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero irse sin su permiso era algo que no iba a permitir, alzó la mano y la cadena apareció, pero no jalo de ella, el taiyoukai podría estar en una batalla y si lo jalaba podía significar la muerte para él; se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas, comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Sesshoumaru, no se había ido demasiado lejos, además, el collar no se lo permitiría, lo encontró en el río bebiendo de las aguas, él ya había sentido su presencia pero la ignoraba, Ahome sonrió de manera divertida.

- ¡Osuwari! – Grito haciendo que Sesshoumaru cayera al agua.

- ¡Se puede saber porque lo hiciste! – Dijo muy molesto.

- Y se puede saber porque te vas sin mi permiso.- Contraatacó la miko callando al taiyoukai.- Además, quien te crees que eres, ahora yo mando…

Sesshoumaru ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba en esos momentos, pero a como de lugar se tenía que contener, por nada del mundo podía matar a esa mujer, el maldito collar lo mataría a él si ella perecía, se levantó todo empapado, odiaba que sus ropas se mojaran, salió del caudal para ir con la miko, que para entonces se había ido de regreso a donde estaba.

- Si tan solo, volviera a ser la de antes.- Pensó el taiyoukai con algo de tristeza.

Camino algo lento, sinceramente no quería ver a esa mujer con esa actitud, la encontró juntando sus cosas, permaneció a distancia, no quería siquiera que lo viera, pero seguro ya sentía su presencia, levantó la mochila, y estaba dispuesta a seguir con su camino pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

- Ahora que quieres.- Dijo de manera seca.

- Caminando al ritmo que vas no llegaremos este día.- Respondió de igual manera.

- Que quieres entonces, no puedo volar.- Dijo de manera irónica.

- Pero yo sí.- Respondió en un susurro.

De acuerdo, Ahome no podía creer lo que ese taiyoukai le decía, ¿se estaba ofreciendo? Había dos opciones, o el látigo era más especial de lo que creía como para cambiar la actitud del taiyoukai, o Sesshoumaru se volvió loco, que le estaba pasando, desde anoche que actuaba muy raro.

- Sinceramente debo decir que estas mal de la cabeza sabes, porque justamente tú te ofreces sin que yo te lo ordené, me parece a mi o algo tramas.

- Yo nunca lo he ofrecido, solo te lo he recordado, y ahora supongo que quieres que lo haga.- Aclaro el taiyoukai.

- Ciertamente no confió en ti, pero en algo tienes razón… no llegaremos hoy si vamos caminando, así que esta bien, llévame taiyoukai.

A Sesshoumaru ciertamente le molesto no ser llamado por su nombre, aunque casi nunca lo hacía; la tomo de la cintura.

- Oye.- Dijo algo molesta.

- No creas que me agrada esto.- Se excuso con indiferencia.

Mentira, si le gustaba, sentir ese bello cuerpo tan cerca suyo, sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba, ya era suficiente, los rodeo en una esfera de luz y se elevaron en el aire, en menos de una hora ya se encontraban en la aldea, ciertamente a Sesshoumaru no le gustaban las aldeas humanas, las odiaba, pero tenía algo que hacer en esa aldea, soltó a la joven miko, la cual se veía un poco mareada.

- Porque tenías que ir tan rápido.- Se quejo la joven.

- Quería llegar rápido, no me gusta viajar contigo a mi lado.- Respondió seco.

- En fin, tengo algo que hacer, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no este.- Dijo para luego alejarse.

Sesshoumaru la miro extrañado, por un segundo creyó haber notado tristeza en las palabras de la joven, pero no podía distraerse, tal vez esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para terminar lo que empezó hace tres años.

_Se encontraba en el bosque, pocos días después de la muerte de Inuyasha, vagaba por el bosque cercano, sin llegar a la tumba de ellos, nunca se digno a ir, por orgullo, por indignación, por odio, así pensaba, pensaba que esa era la razón para no ir, pero había algo más, algo que negó desde el momento en el que vio a su medio hermano muerto en medio de la aldea casi destruida, en ese día que había vuelto para rondar el bosque se encontró con alguien con quien siempre quiso hablar._

_- Hasta que al fin te dignas a salir de esa inmunda aldea, mujer.- Dijo con tono seco y frío._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama.- Le dijo con ronca._

_- Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte, y quiero respuestas.- Dijo cortante._

_- De acuerdo Sesshoumaru-sama.- Respondió la mujer sin demostrar miedo._

_- ¿Dónde esta la chica? – Interrogó seriamente._

_- ¿Chica? – Repitió la mujer sin entender a quien se refería._

_- Si no recuerdo mal su nombre es Ahome.- Dijo disimulando el hecho de que sabía perfectamente su nombre.- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto más severo._

_- Ella se ha ido.- Respondió sin rodeos con voz melancólica._

_- Se ha suicidado.- Dijo malinterpretando lo que la mujer dijo y también con algo de tristeza._

_- No Sesshoumaru-sama, -Cuando escucho la negativa sintió un gran alivio.- ella ha vuelto a su mundo.- El taiyoukai le miro extrañado.- Usted debió darse cuenta de que Ahome no pertenece a nuestro mundo, donde solo hay guerra y desolación, ella es de un lugar mucho más pacifico._

_- ¿Cómo vuelve a ese mundo que mencionas mujer? – Interrogo algo curioso, sin demostrarlo claro esta._

_- Lamento decirle que, ni siquiera usted podría pasar, ya que se necesita el poder de una miko y un fragmento de Shikon.- Le respondió tranquilamente._

_- Nunca dije que quería ir al mundo de esa humana.- Dijo lo más indiferente que pudo._

_- Si es así, ¿Por qué le interesa su paradero? – Interrogo la mujer dejando al taiyoukai mudo por unos segundos._

_- Eso no le incumbe.- Respondió indiferente para luego voltearse._

_- He sentido su presencia desde ya más de seis meses, -Sesshoumaru se paro en seco.- había estado merodeando la aldea cada vez que Ahome volvía de sus viajes.- Agrego logrando que el taiyoukai la mirara._

_- ¿A qué quiere llegar? – Interrogó algo perturbado._

_- Puedo verlo en sus ojos… un sentimiento calido que usted siente por Ahome._

_- ¿Sentimientos yo? – Dijo de manera cínica.- ¿A quién crees que le hablas humana insolente?_

_- Si no es sentimiento lo que tiene, entonces explíquele a esta "humana insolente" lo que es, usted venía cada día que el grupo llegaba, se quedaba a distancia prudente, en contra del viento para evitar ser localizado y a pesar de solo ver con uno de mis ojos sé, que usted tenía ojos solo para ella.- Sesshoumaru se quedo callado, no sabía como explicar su comportamiento._

_- ¿Cómo sabes que era yo él que estaba merodeando? – Pregunto de manera seca._

_- Lo he visto varias veces, pensé que era mi imaginación, y no lo era, pero nunca dije nada para que Inuyasha no se enloqueciera e iniciara una pelea con usted, siempre lo veía contemplando a Ahome sin mostrarse, siempre en las sombras.- El taiyoukai nunca se había percatado de que esa mujer lo veía.- Usted siempre deseo a Ahome y no de manera carnal, si no de tenerla siempre a su lado, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle algo, que usted la..._

_- Suficiente.- Dijo severo.- Eso no es cierto mujer, yo odio a los humanos._

_- Si no es cierto ¿Por qué merodeaba siempre la zona cuando ella estaba? ¿Por qué siempre la miraba solamente a ella? ¿Por qué razón venir hasta aquí si odia a los humanos? ¿Por qué mirar a una raza que odia?_

_- Dije que fue suficiente.- Dijo alzando la voz, había venido por respuestas y al final termino siendo él el interrogado.- Una palabra más y juro que…- Levantó su mano que brillaba intensamente por el veneno._

_- No me quedan muchos años, pero si usted me quita la poca vida que me queda Ahome jamás se lo perdonara.- Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos más de lo normal, era cierto, esa mujer era muy valiosa para la miko.- Sesshoumaru-sama cree que los sentimientos son debilidad._

_- Si lo creo, y lo son.- Contestó fríamente._

_- No es así, en verdad… son una fortaleza, -El taiyoukai le miro de manera fría.- cuando usted se de cuenta sabrá de lo que hablo, los quiera o no, siempre los tendrá, sin importar cuanto intente ignorarlos.- Sesshoumaru volteo, ya había hablado lo suficiente.- Visitara a Inuyasha._

_- No cuente con eso.- Respondió altanero, da un par de pasos pero la mujer lo detiene al hablarle._

_- Dudo que ese odio que tanto dice tener por Inuyasha sea verdad.- A que venía eso, Sesshoumaru no entendía en lo más mínimo.- Cuando tengas el valor suficiente para ir a su tumba te darás cuenta de lo que hablo._

_- No me creas cobarde mujer.- Replicó.- ¿Sabe cuando volverá de su mundo? – Cambio rápidamente al primer tema._

_- No, no lo sé, pero si vuelve… seguramente ya no será la misma que alguna vez conoció.- Dijo la mujer mientras se arrodillaba para juntar hierbas medicinales._

_- ¿Por qué dice tal cosa? – Interrogo perturbado._

_- Si ella vuelve usted se dará cuenta de lo que le digo… hasta ese entonces esta platica quedara pendiente porque, seguramente, usted querrá saber el porque de su cambio.- Le respondió._

_- Si vuelvo a hablar contigo, juro que seré totalmente abierto y sincero a lo que diga._

_- Eso significa que no volveremos a cruzar palabra verdad.- Le respondió la mujer con cierto sarcasmo._

_- Eres más lista de lo que esperaba, pero solo el tiempo dirá… si volvemos a cruzar palabra alguna._

_- Para la próxima le molestaría llamarme por mi nombre.- Dijo la mujer levantándose del suelo._

_- Para la próxima, tal vez lo haga.- Susurro aquel orgulloso taiyoukai, que termino con más dudas de las que tenia antes._

Sesshoumaru después de ese encuentro no volvió a hablar con la mujer, pero ahora que vio el drástico cambio de Ahome, tenía que saber lo que pasaba, y seguro esa humana sabía exactamente lo que sucedía, porque su personalidad se había invertido de tal manera; camino por el interior de la aldea, aún era muy temprano como para que algún humano estuviera despierto, se paro en medio de la aldea, busco el aroma de aquella mujer, pronto lo encontró, volvió a su caminata lenta, llego a una cabaña un poco apartada del lugar, justo en ese instante salió la mujer.

- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! – Exclamó la mujer al verle.- Nunca creí que volvería a verle.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente… Kaede.- Respondió secamente como era de costumbre.

- Por favor pase.- Dijo la anciana corriéndose a un costado.

La idea de entrar en la cabaña de una humana no le era algo agradable, pero no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo, Ahome podría volver en cualquier momento y sacarlos de la aldea; entró a la cabaña, muy humilde, después de todo, solo vivía esa mujer en aquella morada, se sentó en el suelo, permanecía tranquilo, a pesar de tener cierta impaciencia por saber lo que le ocurría a la miko del futuro.

- Seguramente puede verlo verdad.- La mujer lo miro y el taiyoukai paso sus dedos por la cadena.

- Es borroso, pero si lo veo… un collar de esclavo, ¿Ahome te lo puso? – El asintió.- Jamás espere que lo utilizara tan pronto.

- ¿Acaso fuiste tú la que le enseño eso?

- Lo aprendió de un pergamino que le entregue, -Respondió.- nunca espere que lo utilizará contigo, más aun me sorprende que siquiera lo haya utilizado.- Se acercó al taiyoukai.- También veo el collar de perlas.- Sesshoumaru frunció el seño.

- Fue el primero que me puso, fue un descuido de mi parte, pero se perfectamente que si lo hubiera notado no había forma de esquivarlo a menos de que la matara.- Explico el taiyoukai.

- ¿Y por qué no la mato Sesshoumaru-sama? – Interrogó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

- Yo, simplemente le perdone la vida.- Respondió mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Por qué no es sincero Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Crees que miento anciana.- Dijo algo molesto.

- Tus ojos reflejan la verdad, además, usted siempre mira de frente cuando dice la verdad, si ha volteado el rostro significa que no lo dice seriamente.- Sesshoumaru se quedo callado, esa mujer era demasiado lista como para engañarla con su indiferencia.- Recuerdo que usted juro ser sincero y abierto conmigo la siguiente vez que volviésemos a hablar.

- Tienes buena memoria Kaede, en fin… sí, lo jure; y no faltaré a mi palabra.- Cerró los ojos dejando salir un leve quejido, sus heridas no estaban del todo bien.

- Está mal herido.- Dijo la mujer.

- Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

- Pues la sangre en su hombro no me da la misma impresión.- Dijo palpando la camisa manchada con sangre fresca.

- Aconsejaría no tocarme anciana, aun sigo despreciando a los humanos.- Dijo molesto.

- Entiendo.- Se aleja antes de que el taiyoukai pierda la paciencia.- Me doy cuenta de que no ha ido a la tumba de Inuyasha.

- Que te hizo pensar que iría a la tumba de ese imbécil.- Respondió con disgusto.

- Nada, solo intuición, pero supongo que no fue…- El taiyoukai ni siquiera le miró.- ¿Te lo preguntas verdad? – Con esa pregunta captó su atención.- ¿Quiere saber porque razón Ahome tiene esa personalidad?

- Ha eso he venido.- Dijo sin rodeos.

- Le explicaré… el día en el que Inuyasha y los demás murieron, los poderes de miko que posee Ahome se corrompieron de manera colosal, no lo comenté, pero Ahome tenía un brillo oscuro en el momento que vio a sus amigos muertos, esa oscuridad se ha ido extendiendo.

- Por aquella corrupción Ahome esta actuando de esta manera.

- La oscuridad que nació en su corazón a causa de sus poderes, se ha tomado su tiempo, para que una miko se corrompa por completo es necesario que pasen diez años, pero como ha utilizado aquel conjuro contigo esto reduce el tiempo a siete años.

- Contando que han pasado ya tres años, solo le quedan cuatro.- Dijo el taiyoukai meditando.- ¿No hay forma de revertirlo?

- Primero sería detenerlo, pero… la muerte de sus amigos, y aún más la de Inuyasha, son la razón de su cambio, pero ahora ya no hay forma de que pueda olvidar sus cuerpos mutilados en la aldea.

- Ahora que lo dice… ¿Por qué le dejo con vida a ella sola?

Mientras tanto en el bosque, en el gran árbol, Ahome se arrodillaba frente a cinco tumbas, con varias flores a su alrededor que habían sido plantadas años atrás, cada una de diferente color, rosas rosadas casi blancas, para su amiga Sango, rosas amarillas para Miroku, rosas rojas para su amado hanyou, Inuyasha, gardenias para el pequeño Kohaku, y al final, en vez de flores había varios juguetes dados de los niños de la aldea, después de todo a Shippou le encantaban, una vaga sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar al pequeño.

- Shippou… tú me considerabas más una madre que una amiga, -Acarició la tierra donde aquel pequeño fue enterrado.- monje Miroku, Sango, ustedes siempre nos protegían cuando estábamos solos… o cuando Inuyasha era humano.- Miró las rosas rojas, con los pétalos aún brillantes por el rocío de la mañana.

_- ¡Ahome! – Gritaba el pequeño kitsuke con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzó a sus brazos donde hay podía verse un gran chichón en su cabeza.- ¡Inuyasha me pegó!_

_- ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¡Osuwari!! – Dijo la miko con molestia lanzando al hanyou al suelo._

_- Ahome ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? – Criticó Inuyasha._

_- Eso te pasa por golpear a Shippou._

_- Te lo mereces.- Le saca la lengua lo cual hace que Inuyasha, aun como humano, se enfureciera._

_Antes de que Inuyasha se lance contra Shippou, Miroku lo golpea con su báculo y lo noquea, cosa que le da risa a Ahome, no había porque preocuparse cuando le hacían eso, solo era para calmarlo, la risa tanto de ella como la del pequeño en sus brazos calmaba mucho el ambiente._

Una solitaria lágrima surco por el rostro la de mujer, esos momentos divertidos, alegres y en compañía, ya nunca volverían, Inuyasha a pesar de sus riñas con Shippou, eran buenos amigos; tomo una rosa roja entre sus dedos, clavándose algunas púas, pero poco le importaba, su sangre cayó en la tumba del hanyou.

- Si estuvieses vivo, seguramente me dirías: "Tonta, mira lo que te hiciste." Seguro me dirías algo así no es cierto Inuyasha.- Tomo algunos pétalos de la rosa más grande.- Y pensar que siempre me regañabas por no llegar pronto, que Naraku podría atacar mientras yo no estaba… cuanta razón tuviste Inuyasha, él aprovecho nuestro pleito y atacó la aldea… ustedes hicieron lo mejor posible, pero… perdieron sus vidas.

Sesshoumaru desde hacía un rato que observaba a Ahome, el hecho de que ella estaba sufriendo era notorio, se acercó con cautela ya que la mujer estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo notó llegar.

- Ahome…- Dijo algo triste de verle así.

- ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que quería estar sola, -Dijo de manera seca, volteo pero Sesshoumaru solo se había acercado.- ¡aléjate de aquí, largo!

Sesshoumaru poco la escuchaba, Ahome iba a levantar la cadena pero antes el taiyoukai la abraza, Ahome queda helada, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Sesshoumaru como para actuar así?

- Llora…- Susurró.

Ahome no sabía que pasaba estaba estática, de repente, siente como varias lágrimas caen de su rostro, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras correspondía el abrazo y Sesshoumaru recordaba las palabras de la anciana: _"Por favor cúmplele_…_ este deseo a esta vieja mujer." _Él solo le respondió: _"Tal vez…"_ El favor que le habían pedido era, consolar a aquella mujer que había perdido lo más importante de su vida…

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy.

Para los integrantes del foro de malos fics, les informó que no es necesario otro review puesto que voy muy seguido a revisar sus nuevas críticas, así que no se molesten en eso por favor, ahórrense el tiempo que yo me tomo diez minutos cada dia y leo las nuevas crítica que pueden haber.

Kasumi: Arigatou, por el review, y ciertamente no es bueno hacer un fic si no te gusta la trama, yo por suerte he guardado un respaldo que modificare sutilmente para que se ajuste a la nueva historia (Si es que no me gusta como va) pero por ahora va bien y no tengo tanto problema con cambiar el fic (Odio admitirlo, pero quedo mejor a comparación del anterior) me has subido el animo n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Holis, despues de medio siglo he vuelto XD...

En fin lamento la tardanza, ya empezaron las clases y no me puedo retrasar así que tendran que perdonarme...

Bueno aquí les traigo el cap siguiente.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Capitulo 5. Una vieja amiga.**

Durante varios minutos, se mantuvo llorando en su pecho, tan mal se sentía, aquel dolor en su corazón no había manera de calmarlo sola, necesitaba consuelo, necesita a alguien a su lado, no a su familia, ellos no tenían porque preocuparse por lo que le pasaba, por lo que ella hacía, la anciana Kaede no tenía que verla débil, fingir que todo estaba bien era algo muy duro, aquel abrazo lo necesitaba tanto pero nunca lo espero de aquel ser; pero en ese momento recuerda aquel día tan traumático de su vida.

_- ¡Inuyasha! – Grito con toda su alma al verle así, corrió a su lado, las heridas ya no sangraban, había perdido toda su sangre.- Por favor Inuyasha despierta… ¡Por favor no me dejes sola! ¡Te amo demasiado como para vivir si ti! ¡Por favor vuelve! ¡Por favor!_

_Levanto un poco la vista, y ahí vio a aquel taiyoukai de cabellos plateados, miraba con indiferencia los cuerpos de sus amigos, pero ¿Por qué se había mirado solamente? ¿Por qué no se mostró para ayudarles? Una fuerte rabia nació en su pecho._

_- Porque… ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Inuyasha? ¿Era más, tu odio hacía tu hermano que hacía Naraku? Porque… porque tuviste que ser tan maldito como para dejar a Inuyasha morir así, como pudiste, como fuiste capaz de permitir esto…- Pensó con un odio recién nacido en su alma._

_Poco después el taiyoukai se va y llega Kaede…_

En ese instante Ahome empuja a Sesshoumaru, con los ojos llorosos, el taiyoukai no entendía porque ella se había alejado de esa manera tan brusca, al verla a los ojos sintió un leve escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

- ¡Como puedes ser tan cínico! - Dijo furiosa.

- ¿De que hablas? – Sesshoumaru no sabía de lo que hablaba.

- Dejaste morir a Inuyasha, a tu hermano.

- Medio hermano.- Exclamó furioso.

- Medio hermano, hermano completo que importa, dejaste que un ser con la misma sangre que tú muriera frente a tus ojos sin hacer nada… solo miraste como lo asesinaban sin mover siquiera un dedo.- Le reclamó fuera de sí.

- Eso no fue lo que…- Quiso seguir pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Claro que paso así! Te vi en el bosque, solo mirabas, no te atreviste a dar la cara y los dejaste morir, ¡los dejaste morir a todos! – Gritó con fuerzas.

- Déjame hablar por una vez, ¡no es como tú lo viste! - La tomo del brazo pero ella deshizo el agarre.

- ¡No me toques! – Gritó aún más fuerte y lo abofeteo.- No tienes el más mínimo derecho a tocarme, eres un maldito que ni siquiera hizo algo, tanto era tu odio hacía Inuyasha como para dejar que Naraku lo asesinara.

- ¡¡Por qué no escuchas antes de seguir gritando como una maldita desquiciada!! – Dijo alzando bastante la voz.

Ahome estaba muy molesta pero al oírle se quedo pasmada, Sesshoumaru sabía que si se pasaba de listo ella lo castigaría, pero porque le había hablado de esa manera; respiro hondo, sabía que con la rabia que tenía no podía pensar las cosas y si algo había aprendido en esos tres años y más aún en los viajes con Inuyasha, era que el enojo y el descontrol nunca dejaban nada bueno.

- Está bien… que excusa tienes.- Dijo secamente.

- Ninguna, yo llegue un poco antes que tú, pero incluso yo tarde demasiado, Inuyasha ya estaba muerto.- Explicó tranquilo.

- Y que te hacer pensar que te voy a creer.- Dijo muy molesta.

- Sesshoumaru-sama te dice la verdad.- Dijo una voz ronca.

- Anciana Kaede, ¿Qué hace aquí? Y porque le esta defendiendo.- Crítico la joven.

- No lo defiendo ni lo justificó Ahome, pero Sesshoumaru no te miente, él llegó poco después de que Naraku se fue.

- ¿Cómo supo eso anciana? Creí haber ocultado bien mi presencia ese día.- Dijo indiferente.

- Soy más perceptiva de lo que aparento, Ahome quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo la anciana acercándose.

- ¿Qué desea anciana Kaede? – Dijo la joven, le guardaba mucho cariño a esa mujer pero ahora ya no lo demostraba tanto como antes.

- Sesshoumaru-sama podría quedarse unos momentos aquí.- Pidió la anciana.

- No es necesario que se lo pida, yo le ordeno quedarse aquí hasta que volvamos.- Dijo Ahome severamente.

La anciana mira al taiyoukai que solo suspira, sabe a consciencia que desobedecerla en su estado era demasiado arriesgado, más cuando las actitudes de la joven eran tan inestables, las dos mikos se alejaron lentamente, Sesshoumaru solo volteo a ver las tumbas, una en especial.

- La anciana tiene buena intuición, esta es la segunda vez que vengo a verte… Inuyasha.- Dijo en un susurro mientras el viento soplaba sus cabellos plateados.- Ya dos años de esa vez no… hermano.

_Era un día de lluvia, llovizna más que nada, el taiyoukai miraba caer las gotas en el suave césped, su niña estaba dormida, su molesto sirviente justo a su lado en el mismo estado, todo era silencio, pero algo no le dejaba disfrutar de aquello, las palabras de aquella anciana humana le tenían la cabeza hecho una maraña de dudas, ¿Qué sabía esa mujer? ¿Por qué razón le dijo que fuera a la tumba?_

_Daba igual, si no había ido antes no iría en ese momento, aunque era una de las únicas oportunidades en las cual podía estar solo, sin molestas preguntas de su dulce infante, y sin la chillona voz de su sirviente, suspiro resignado, si no iba de una vez por todas las dudas lo cal comerían por completo, necesitaba saber el significado de aquellas palabras._

_Había comenzado solo con una caminata, caminata que se convirtió en carrera, y posteriormente en vuelo, la curiosidad, muy pocas veces vista en él, le invadió, tenía que saber a lo que esa anciana se refería, llego en solo minutos a pesar de lo lejos que estaba, camino cerca de donde estaban las tumbas, y con la vista tan desarrollada pudo ver un ser diminuto, una pulga._

_- Ahora te dedicas a llorar en su tumba, Myoga.- Dijo fríamente._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama.- Chillo alarmado._

_- Si no quieres terminar igual que él, aconsejo que te largues antes de que cambie de opinión.- Advirtió el taiyoukai._

_Myoga sin siquiera pensarlo, se fue de las tumbas como alma que lleva el diablo, esa pulga seguía siendo la misma; se acercó con lentitud hasta las tumbas, la central era la del hanyou, se arrodillo frente a la tumba, maldecía a ese ser, a aquel por el cual, el padre de ambos había muerto, se había sacrificado para salvar su inútil existencia, jamás entendió porque su propio padre había hecho tal cosa._

_- Mi padre se sacrifico por sus insignificantes vidas, la de tu madre y la tuya, Inuyasha… como pudo siquiera pensar eso.- Pensaba el taiyoukai sin encontrar respuesta alguna.- Desde tu nacimiento, no… desde que tu maldita madre apareció, mi padre la prefirió a ella en lugar de mi madre… y a mi._

"_¿Tienes algo que proteger?" Esa maldita frase volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza, las últimas palabras de su padre, la última insensatez que le había dicho, proteger a alguien, que cosa tan banal, sacrificar la vida por esa mujer y su molesto hijo, pero… tanto Inuyasha como Izaoi eran la representación del sacrificio de su padre, por tal razón nunca se atrevió a matarles y mucho menos permitir que les asesinaran, le había fallado a la memoria de su padre por dejar morir a Inuyasha, pero incluso podía haber algo más detrás…_

- Quien imaginaria, que sentiría dolor por fallarle a la memoria de mi padre.- Dijo en un susurro.- Por dejarte morir, Inuyasha…

- ¡Sesshoumaru! - Le llamo Ahome desde lejos.

- Ahora lo recuerdo… después de ese día quise con más intensidad la presencia de esa mujer, pero perdí la esperanza de volver a verle cuando pasaron dos años sin volver a saber de ella… que estúpido fui al proponerme que no le dejaría escapar cuando le viera, solo por eso cometí el gravísimo error de intentar hacerte mi esclava… y al final los papeles se invirtieron.- Pensó, realmente era muy irónico que terminara siendo él el esclavo.

- ¡¡Sesshoumaru ven aquí ahora mismo!! – Grito ya con molestia.

- Esta malhumorada.- Susurró.

Camino con lentitud, realmente no tenía demasiados deseos de verle, había cambiado mucho, pero también había forma de devolverla a como era antes, necesitaba cambiarla de nuevo, no podría soportar por mucho tiempo su actitud, en ese instante un arbusto se mueve y de ahí sale algo que jamás espero.

- Imposible, como…

Le sorprendió bastante esa criatura, esta se le acercó sin miedo alguno, de las veces que lo vio esta era la primera en la cual no tenían intención de pelear, la tomo del suelo y la escondió en su estola, seguro le serviría para después y luego siguió con su camino; Ahome le miraba con molestia en los ojos, la anciana se encontraba a su lado mirando con un deje de tristeza a Ahome que era como una hija para ella.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste? – Dijo fastidiada.

- No fuiste tú quien me dijo que me quedará en la tumba de Inuyasha.- Respondió sin mucho interés.

- Mejor cállate, nos vamos.- Dijo cortante.

- Vale, vale…- Suspiro resignado.- no tengo de otra.

Ahome se despidió de la anciana la cual se sentía muy triste por verla partir así, Sesshoumaru ni se inmutaba, solo esperaba a la mujer, una vez lejos de la aldea, se detuvo en seco, la miko le vio fastidiada, ahora que le pasaba.

- Ahora que te pasa.- Dijo molesta.

- ¿Me podrías tratar un poco mejor? – Le dijo algo inseguro, esa mujer podía actuar de cualquier forma.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – Le respondió con una pregunta.

- Porque… tengo a alguien que seguramente te hará feliz pero quiero que me trates mejor.

- A ver, si te trato mejor me traerás a alguien para que me ponga feliz.- Le dijo sarcástica.

- Sí.- Respondió secamente.

- Quiero verlo.- Ordenó.

- Primero prométeme que me trataras mejor.- Exigió.

- Vale, vale, lo prometo, pero si no me alegra te tratare peor.

Sesshoumaru pasó sus garras por su hombro derecho, debajo de tu estola, Ahome no comprendió porque razón lo hacía, después de unos segundos saco a la criatura que buscaba, la miko abrió sus ojos como platos, tenía que ser otra de esas criaturas, no podía ser la misma, ¿o sí?

- K… Kirara.- Dijo con la voz temblorosa, la gatita maulló feliz.

- No te equivocas, esta gata mágica es la mascota de tu difunta amiga exterminadora.- Kirara saltó hacia Ahome.

- Kirara… Kirara de verdad eres tú.- Lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, estaba tan feliz.

- No me explicó como sobrevivió pero creo que eso no es lo importante.- Dijo sin interés.

- Sesshoumaru…- El taiyoukai le vio.- muchas gracias… de verdad muchísimas gracias.

Sesshoumaru se sentía muy extraño, nunca nadie le había dado las gracias, exceptuando a Lin claro, que lo hacia por cualquier cosa, pero ahora se sentía extrañamente bien, había hecho algo bueno y le había gustado, pero no lo hacía denotar, aunque en sus ojos se notaba que estaba feliz.

- Prometiste tratarme mejor, ella te hizo feliz, ¿cumplirás tu palabra? - Dijo serio.

- Claro.- Sonrió como lo hacia antes, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- B-Bueno sigamos con nuestro camino.- Dijo levemente nervioso.

- Hai.- Ahora parecía tan tranquila.

Sesshoumaru le envolvió en una esfera, Ahome no tuvo queja alguna, ella solo veía a la pequeña gatita que reposaba en su pecho, estaba feliz de tener a la mascota de su amiga pero, ¿Cuánto duraría? Ya después de dos horas de viaje habían avanzado mucho, Sesshoumaru se detuvo en un claro, eso de usar su tele transportación por tanto tiempo le dejaba exhausto, por tal razón solo lo usaba de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? – Pregunto burlonamente la miko, la gata le mira extrañada, no conocía ese comportamiento de la joven.

- Si solo viajara yo no me cansaría tan rápido, transportar conmigo a alguien solo consume gran parte de mi energía.- Le explico el taiyoukai.- Además, he sobrepasado mi limite hace mucho, jamás he utilizado la tele transportación por tanto tiempo.- Pensó.

- Bueno, puedo pescar en este lago, de mientras descansa o has lo que te venga en gana.- Dijo tranquila, la verdad era que tenía bastante hambre.

Ahome todavía no estaba del todo bien, su personalidad era inestable, la anciana se lo había advertido, mientras más tiempo pase, menos posibilidades tendrá de devolverla a la normalidad que tenía hace tres años. Se dejo caer en la raíces de un gran y frondoso árbol, estaba muy cansado, el collar de perlas reducía sus poderes y energías a la mitad, además, el collar de esclavo tenía otras funciones que poco a poco lo harían cambiar a él.

- Maldita sea, mis energías siguen bajando… a este paso, si me enfrento a alguien perderé fácilmente.- Pensó el taiyoukai al ver borroso.

- Miau.- Sesshoumaru reaccionó al oír el maullido, la gata estaba a su lado y este ni se había percatado.- Miau.- Maulló de vuelta mirándole con algo de preocupación.

- Incluso una criatura como tu puede notar lo débil que me encuentro… soy realmente patético.- Una leve sonrisa adorna su rostro.- Me lo he ganado por ser descuidado.- Mira a la miko que se encontraba pescando.- Por este sentimiento, por sentir algo hacía esa humana yo… me encuentro en esta situación por el mismo sentimiento que condeno a mi padre… no puedo seguir el mismo camino.- Pensó frustrado mientras sus ojos se enrojecían y la maldad se reflejaba en sus ojos al ver a la mujer.

* * *

¿¿Sesshoumaru será realmente capaz de hacer algo contra Ahome sabiendo las consecuencias??

¿Kirara hará algo al respecto?

¿Ahome se dara cuenta antes de que sea tarde?

Las respuestas las tendrán en el proximo episodio.

Hasta entonces...

Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!! Como estan? Espero que bien, aquí hemos llegado al sexto capitulo...**

**Espero y sea de su agrado y nuevas cosas podrían pasar de aquí en adelante.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Capitulo 6. Nieve roja.

Se levanto de su sitio, poso su mano en el mango de Bakusaiga, una vez que la usase contra la miko ya no habría vuelta atrás, solo un ataque, eso era lo único que debía hacer para matarle y acabar con todo de una buena vez, la gata lanzo un par de arañazos tratando de atraer su mirada, aunque poca atención le ponía el taiyoukai, la idea de matar estaba en su cabeza, su orgullo herido le movía; pero reaccionó, en que estaba pensando, en el momento que la matara, él también moriría, pero aún no estaba del todo cuerdo, su orgullo le decía que la matara para dejar de ser humillado, su mente trataba de negar esa absurda idea y su corazón simplemente rechazaba el acatar esa orden, se abofeteo a sí mismo para reaccionar del todo, no podía hacerlo, ni debía pensar en eso de nuevo.

- Maldición, tengo que calmarme.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

Vio la copa de los árboles, pocos de estos aún conservaran sus hojas, el árbol donde estaba aun las conservaba, con esos colores anaranjados, marrones y alguno que otro rojizo, el invierno ya estaría presente, miró de nuevo a Ahome, ya había conseguido unos cuatro peces, y parecía que sería lo único que cazaría, no tenía de otra que comer pescado, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado, solo lo comía cuando la comida escaseaba en su territorio.

- Sesshoumaru.- Le llamo la miko, el taiyoukai solo fue hasta donde ella estaba.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? Tienes la mejilla izquierda muy roja, como si te hubieses golpeado con algo.

- No es nada.- Respondió secamente mientras cubría su mejilla, no sabía que se había golpeado tan duro.

- Bueno no me pondré a discutir contigo, ve a buscar algo de leña.- Mando Ahome.

Sesshoumaru solo acato la orden, si total no tenía de otra, pero no estaría por hay recogiendo pedazos de ramas, solo se acercó a un árbol y corto las ramas de este con su látigo, no era necesario el gasto de energía pero prefería eso a perder tiempo por hay.

- Con eso será suficiente ¿no?

- Eh, sí… supongo que también vas a comer.- Le interrogó.

- No tengo de otra, pronto llegara el invierno y seguramente será lo único que podremos comer mientras no estemos en aldeas humanas.- Dijo realmente fastidiado, el pescado es más para los de raza felina que para los de su clase.

- Bueno, puedes revisar la zona, hace rato que siento una extraña presencia que anda merodeando por ahí.- Dijo un poco desconfiada.

- ¿Una presencia? Estoy tan cansado que no la había sentido.- Pensó el taiyoukai con sorpresa.

- Que tanto esperas, ve a revisar.- Ordenó severa.

- Ya voy, ya voy.- Refunfuña por lo bajo, ya estaba tratándole mal de nuevo.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de la joven azabache hasta perderse de vista, la miko solo encendió la fogata y empezó a cocinar, ya pasados quince minutos, los primeros copos de nieve comienzan a caer, era extraño, aun no era la época de invierno; Sesshoumaru caminaba algo tambaleante, con la mirada en el suelo, estaba demasiado cansado, Ahome no le daba descanso suficiente, necesitaba por lo menos una cuarta parte de un día para reestablecer sus poderes, en ese instante vio más copos caer en la tierra, imposible, como podía ser, aún faltaba un mes cuando mínimo para el invierno.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo Sessh-kun? – Dijo entre irónico y divertido.

Sesshoumaru levanto la vista, esa voz cínica, como olvidarle, era el taiyoukai del norte, el peor enemigo que había tenido su padre en vida y también en un verdadero problema para él, siempre sintió desconfianza de aquel ser, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja con su toque maligno, esos ojos rojos que casi siempre ocultaba bajo sus parpados, solo podían percibirse sus leves movimientos si se le ponía mucha atención, para Sesshoumaru este ser siempre fue muy fastidioso, pero a la vez muy peligroso y no estaba equivocado.

- Hiei-san, - Dijo cínicamente.- no esperaba volver a ver a un ser tan molesto como usted.- Respondió seria y secamente al ver al taiyoukai del norte.

- Tan frío como de costumbre, pero… ¿Por qué te ves tan cansado? ¿Tuviste un combate? ¿O te sobre exigiste otra vez? – Aquel ser sabía que Sesshoumaru detestaba ser cuestionado de esa manera en especial cuando sonreían al interrogarle.

- Cierra la boca, no estoy cansado.- Alzo la voz muy molesto.

- Pues tu mirada gacha, la respiración con jadeos y el sudor en tu cara delatan lo contrario.- Dijo divertido.

- ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!? - Interrogo finalmente con suma molestia.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, que haces en el territorio central… y más aun con una humana.- Sesshoumaru se queda callado.- Creíste que no lo sabría, la presencia de esa miko es muy notoria.- Sonrió ampliamente.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Sabes que en este territorio, si dos taiyoukais se encuentran… pelearan a muerte.- Dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

- Eso solo es en tu caso, pero se que si no peleo seguro me atacaras a traición… así que…

- Comencemos.- Finalizo Hiei.

Las fuertes energías del taiyoukai del norte lograron superar con facilidad las suprimidas energías de Sesshoumaru, este se oculta en la oscuridad de los árboles, pero había un detalle, su mano derecha estaba de color azul, en solo fracciones de segundo había congelado la sangre y las venas de su mano; salto lejos justo cuando un corte le rozo la espalda, no estaba en condición para contraatacar con eficiencia.

Uso las garras izquierdas formando su látigo, cosa que no era demasiado útil contra otro taiyoukai del mismo nivel que él, odiaba admitirlo, pero no podría contra él, al menos no solo, sintió un corte helado en su mejilla derecha, no tuvo más opción que desenfundar su espada y atacar a la zar, logra cortarle la traquea o al menos eso pensó, ya que ese ser que estaba delante era solo un falso ser, un reemplazo de nieve.

- Muy mal.- Susurro Hiei en el agudo oído de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru no tuvo tiempo de voltear ya que el frío metal de una espada le atravesó el pulmón derecho, pero ni una gota de sangre salió cuando la espada fue retirada de su cuerpo, era extraño el podía controlar perfectamente su sangre pero no a tal punto que no saliera nada, pero de esta salía como humo rojizo, un humo helado.

- ¡Qué me has hecho! – Exigió molesto al ver como aquel humo rojo seguía saliendo.

- No tengo deseos de decírtelo, porque pronto morirás Sessh-kun… solo basta mi técnica final, - Posa su espada al frente.- invierno rojo… cuchillas de hielo.- Dijo con gran frialdad, cosa que era poco vista en él.

En solos unos segundos una gran ventisca se desata hasta convertirse en un gran torbellino a su alrededor, Sesshoumaru no podía ver nada más que blanco, además de aquel extraño humo que salía de su cuerpo le perturbaba, de la nada un ataque le da en el brazo y la pierna izquierda, provocando heridas considerables, pero lo único que salía era aquel humo.

- Veamos como enfrentas a un enemigo que no puedes ver.- Dijo sádicamente.

Si fuese solo eso sería fácil vencerle, pero por la fuerte ventisca no podía sentir su aroma, por la velocidad era imposible localizar su presencia, además de que los fuertes ruidos le impedían escuchar el lugar de donde provenía su sádica risa; mientras tanto, Ahome y Kirara comían tranquilamente sus peces, pero se les hacía extraño que Sesshoumaru no volviera, de repente la poca nieve que caía aumento considerablemente, pero había un par de copos muy extraños.

- Copos… rojos.- Murmuro la joven al atrapar unos cuantos en sus manos.

- Miau.- Maulló la gatita, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

- Mejor vamos a buscarle, en que problema se habrá metido.- Dijo la miko.

De inmediato se levantan de su sitio, Ahome guarda lo que queda en un taper y lo lleva en la mochila; en el camino, más nieve roja cae entre los copos blancos conforme avanzan por el mismo sendero que había tomado el taiyoukai y de lo que se sorprendieron fue ver un gran remolino.

- Estará peleando.- Susurro la mujer.

- Miau.- La gata se oía molesta.

La miko vio a la gata, no era normal que se molestara, algo malo estaba pasando; mientras tanto Sesshoumaru esquivaba con dificultad los ataques mortales de las cuchillas hechas de hielo cortante, era demasiado molesto y aun más aquel humo rojo que salía de su cuerpo, de repente sus ojos se desorbitaron, todo le daba vueltas mientras la vista se le hacía borrosa.

- Maldita sea… lo sabía, este humo es… mi sangre.- Pensó el taiyoukai.

- Ya estas cansado Sessh-kun, - Lo tomo por la espalda mientras una espada le roza el cuello.- si apenas empezamos, tú no es así.

- Suéltame infeliz.- Dijo furioso mientras trataba de zafarse.

- Eres tan divertido, retuércete todo lo que quieras… de nada te servirá.- Le susurro quedamente.

Instantes después le mordió el cuello, Sesshoumaru al sentir como su sangre era succionada intento zafarse nuevamente, pero como antes, fue en vano, en ese momento los latidos de su corazón disminuían considerablemente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente por la falta de sangre y la baja temperatura, Hiei ya tenía la batalla ganada, aunque aun se preguntaba el porque de su debilidad, en ese instante una energía sagrada les rodeaba.

- Es esa humana… Sessh-kun parece que tendremos que terminar después… si es que vives lo suficiente.- Le susurro al oído.

El taiyoukai del norte suelta a Sesshoumaru que cae semiconsciente a la nieve rojiza, en ese instante el torbellino se disipa, y una gran barrera estaba a su alrededor, miró al frente, ahí divisó a su captora y a una gata mágica con su apariencia bestial.

- Interesante, se nota que eres una miko muy poderosa pero ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

- Solo tuve que soltar mis talismanes, después solo esperar a que se posicionan en su sitio.- Le respondió mientras le miraba con odio.

- Los humanos son tan divertidos.- Rió por lo bajo.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, los pergaminos que permanecían alrededor del área se congelaron y cayeron a la nieve destruyendo el campo por completo, Ahome solo retrocedió unos pasos al sentir el gran poder que presionaba su cuerpo, ese ser era también un taiyoukai pero ¿a tal nivel podían llegar? ¿Sesshoumaru también podría llegar a ese punto? No tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando a que Hiei estaba a su lado, estaba inmóvil por la energía que se sentía, lo que ella no sabia era que, a diferencia de Sesshoumaru, Hiei dejaba que su poder fluyera con un poco más libertad para detener los movimientos de sus enemigos con el terror que provocaba, y Ahome no era la excepción ya que de inmediato cayó al suelo con la respiración jadeante.

- Mi cuerpo… no se mueve ¿Qué me pasa? – Pensaba la miko mientras la respiración se le cortaba.- Me cuesta mucho respirar… mi cuerpo esta muy pesado, porque he comenzado… a sudar, ¿Qué sucede?

- Te cuesta respirar solo por un poco de mi energía, pensé que serías más divertida que eso… me has decepcionado.- Dijo Hiei muy aburrido.

- ¡¿Solo… un poco?! Eso quiere decir… que puede liberar aún más.- Pensó aterrada.

- Te diré un secretito pequeña miko…- Dijo divertido con una sonrisa maliciosa.- los taiyoukais que protegen a los humanos siempre mueren jóvenes, ¿quieres saber la razón? – Ahome le miró sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.- Los taiyoukais que protegen a los humanos se ven obligados a disminuir sus energías y eso se les va haciendo costumbre incluso en los combates.

- ¿Disminuir… sus energías? – Apenas y pudo pronunciar esas palabras.- ¿Qué… significa eso?

- Oh, vaya, vaya, creo que mi energía no te deja pensar con claridad, ¿o será que eres de lento aprendizaje? – Rió.- Bueno, escucha atentamente, porque no te lo repetiré… los taiyoukais, que siempre tenemos una gran energía y la mantenemos liberada cuando mucho a la mitad casi todo el tiempo para dar a entender algo simple… él que se acerque a nosotros… definitivamente muere.

- Eso… si eso es verdad entonces porque Sesshoumaru…- Pensaba desconcertada.

- Pero en el caso de los taiyoukais que conviven y protegen a los seres humanos es algo muy diferente, ellos no pueden mostrar ni el cinco por ciento de su verdadero poder, porque si lo hicieran… los matarían de sofocamiento, ¿sabes? Sessh-kun solo puede liberar mmm… veamos si no recuerdo mal, solo libera el uno por ciento de su energía todo el tiempo y eso no es de hace mucho, tal vez unos cinco o cuatro años, seguramente tiene que ver con esa niña que trae consigo desde hace tiempo.

- Lin…- Susurro accidentalmente.

- Así que la conoces, bueno no me importa realmente su nombre… te diré una cosa más, Sessh-kun es veinte veces más fuerte que yo.

- ¿Qué… acaba de decir?

Ahome tembló por completo, si era verdad lo que decía, entonces, ¿ella era la culpable de que él perdiera? Eso era obvio, pero nunca imagino que tuviese tal nivel, comenzó a sudar de miedo, ¿en qué lío se había metido?

- Ah sí, una última cosita, a Sessh-kun… se lo vio desde muy joven como un niño prodigio entre todos los youkais de sangre noble, él fue el más fuerte de todos, se calculaba que tendría las habilidades de todo un taiyoukai a los cinco años, pero debido a tales poderes tuvieron que ser sellados y ese sello… digamos que es muy visible.

- ¿Dónde? – Interrogó con las pocas fuerzas que aún le restaban.

- Supongo que ya has visto la luna en su frente ¿verdad? Nunca la viste roja ¿no es así? – Dijo con sarcasmo.

- No…

- Ahí esta el sello, cuando la luna se agriete y se vuelva roja significa que el sello se rompe, pero… no hay forma de hacerlo, además con el poco poder que sabe manejar es mejor para él quedarse como esta, es solo un novato y también… él se convertiría en un peligro para mí, así que terminare con su vida después de matarte a ti; solo necesito liberar mi poder a un cuarto, si soportas eso te daré mis respetos ya que ningún humano ha podido soportarlo.

Ahome alzo la mirada unos instantes solo para ver los ojos rojos de aquel taiyoukai junto con su sonrisa maligna que se expandía mientras la presión se hacía insoportable para ella, los brazos le fallaron y cayó de cara al suelo, tratando desesperadamente de coger algo de aire en sus pulmones cosa que no parecía ser posible por la presión que estos tenían, sus ojos estaban completamente muertos y el cuerpo inmóvil, todo… había acabado.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? Creerme capaz de controlar a un taiyoukai cuando estos ni siquiera muestran su verdadero poder, realmente… soy… una tonta.- Pensó la miko al ver que el poder de controlar por completo a un taiyoukai no estaría jamás a su alcance.

- Aún sigues viva, es admirable, pero no seguirás por mucho, - Desenvaina su espada.- no te preocupes, ahora te ahorrare el sufrimiento, - Alza la espada apuntado a la cabeza.- adiós… miko.- La espada cayó, la sangre saltó pero, no llego a darle a Ahome, entonces ¿Quién se había interpuesto?

- Ki…rara…

- Son admirables, nunca seres de su nivel han podido seguir vivos con solo este pequeño poder, les doy mis respetos, espero que sus reencarnaciones sean youkais de nivel alto para poder pelear al máximo.- Sonrió.

Sin siquiera dudar, aquel taiyoukai levanta su espada y con esta destroza a Kirara, luego la golpea y la acerca de Ahome, la miko al ver esto intenta tomarla puesto que había vuelto a su forma de mascota, pero algo se lo impidió y era la espada de Hiei que le había traspasado el brazo, Ahome pego un grito que llegó a los oídos de Sesshoumaru además de la herida que apareció en su brazo.

- Ella… va a morir, no, no puedo permitirlo, pero… no puedo moverme, ya perdí casi toda mi sangre, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Maldita sea, soy tan débil que, ni siquiera soy capaz de proteger… a un ser humano, - Intenta levantarse.- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que me impide vencer? El collar de esclavo no es capaz de tanto, maldición… muévete… muévete maldito cuerpo muévete… yo… yo solo quiero… vencer, ¡Quiero… vencer! – Se decía así mismo.

En ese instante, todo su cuerpo palpita, toda su energía comienza a fluir con más libertad, sentía como su cuerpo volvía a la vida, como si algo le diera una gran fuerza, un gran poder, un poder que jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

- Esto terminara contigo.- Dijo Hiei levantando su espada.

Esta vez no habría nada en su camino que le detuviese, lamió la punta de su espada saboreando la sangre de esa humana, era ciertamente dulce, pero era una lastima que no podría disfrutar más ese sabor, empuño con fuerza y lanzo un ataque, pero, algo le había detenido por segunda vez.

- Sesshoumaru…- Susurro la azabache antes de desmayarse.

- No tocaras ni un solo cabello de ella otra vez.- Dijo con voz sombría el frío taiyoukai del oeste.

Hiei retrocedió al sentir la fuerte aura de Sesshoumaru que por mucho le superaba, no era bueno quedarse en ese sitio, así que intento huir, pero Sesshoumaru se le adelanto y lo traspasó con sus garras llenas de veneno, Hiei solo tuvo unos instantes para ver los ojos negros con las pupilas rojas, pero lo que más le aterro fue ver una gran grieta roja en el cuarto de luna creciente que tenía en la frente, justo después es lanzado por los aires para caer lejos con el pecho y vientre destrozados, unos instantes después Sesshoumaru cae de rodillas sintiendo como un poco de sangre salía de su boca, saco de entre sus ropas una esfera envuelta en tela, desato el hilo que la mantenía cubierta y dejo que unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre esta, la esfera brillo con fuerza, pero Sesshoumaru ya no pudo permanecer despierto y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Hasta aqui llegamos el dia de hoy...

¿Kirara vivirá? ¿Qué pasara con Sesshoumaru y Ahome?

¿Significara algo importante la grieta en la luna de Sesshoumaru?

Y finalmente, ¿para que servía aquella esfera?

Esto lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.

Os dejo el titulo: "Cap 7. Sueños de despedida"

Hasta la proxima. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!

Finalmente he vuelto...

vine en estos momento porque el 6 de julio "segun parece" va a cerrar todo por la pandemia de la gripe A y como yo no tengo internet en mi casa no habra forma de que venga otro dia, aunque si de milagro hay algo abierto tendre que venir con barbijo y usar guantes...

Bueno en fin, al menos ya se tomaron las cosas mas en serio aqui sobre esa enfermedad y me alegro.

Bueno dejo de hablar que ya todos seguramente se hartaron de mis babosadas, espero que les guste este cap... disfruten!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Capitulo 7. Sueños de despedida.**

Ya hacía una semana que los habían traído al palacio del oeste, era la primera y única vez que había usado aquella esfera, fue muy precavido el habérsela llevado consigo, ahora se encontraba en la cama, recuperándose del veneno que Hiei había introducido en su cuerpo, eso era lo que ocasionaba que su sangre fuese humo al salir de su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba muy débil a pesar del tiempo que paso descansando y aún no podía mantenerse de pie sin tambalearse.

- Maldita sea, aún no puedo moverme bien.- Pensó al pisar el suelo.

- Yo no le aconsejaría moverse más Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo una anciana que estaba en la misma habitación.

- No estoy de humor para tus sermones, Yailin.- Dijo con molestia mientras salía del cuarto.

- No tiene que preocuparse por la humana y la gata mágica que estaban con usted… todavía no han despertado pero están fuera de peligro.- Explicó la mujer mientras le seguía.

- Ahora también es adivina, doctora Yailin.- Respondió con sarcasmo.

- Es fácil predecir lo que deseas en estos instantes, tu mente solo se concentra en esas dos criaturas.- Le aclaro la anciana.- Tiene que tranquilizarse y tomar las cosas con calma Sesshoumaru-sama.

- ¡Como quieres que me tome las cosas con calma! – Dijo alzando mucho la voz pero sin llegar a gritar.- Si Ahome muere entonces yo…- Se detuvo, estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía.

- ¿Usted que Sesshoumaru-sama? – Interrogó la mujer con seriedad.

- Yo… me muero si ella pierde la vida.- Respondió en un susurro.

Aquella respuesta confundió a la anciana, pero Sesshoumaru lo decía con doble significado, el primero era más que obvio, el collar de esclavo lo arrastraría a la muerte, pero, incluso sin el collar, él moriría de tristeza, a pesar del dolor que le había hecho sentir, aún había algo en su interior, algo que todavía lo hacía sentir atraído por Ahome, no, era más que una atracción, cariño o incluso el amor que había tenido dormido durante tanto años. Camino con dificultad por los pasillos, arrastrando la pierna izquierda, el veneno aún tenía repercusiones sobre su cuerpo, detrás de él, la doctora le seguía al menos hasta que llego a la habitación de Ahome, ahí se le fue prohibida la entrada a menos de que fuese necesario; se acercó a la cama donde estaba recostada, se arrodillo en un costado y acarició su rostro con mucho cuidado, solo cuando estaba dormida se veía como antes.

- Como quisiera que fueses la misma que alguna vez fuiste.- Susurro suavemente en el oído de la miko.

Sesshoumaru paso sus dedos por las pálidas mejillas, pasando a sus aterciopelas labios, como quería volver a probarlos, la única vez que había podido hacerlo fue cuando ella misma lo había besado, desde entonces quería volver a tocarlos otra vez, los ansiaba, pero solo podía suspirar por ello, aunque ahora podría hacerlo sin que ella se diese cuenta, se levanto un poco para así rozar sus labios con los de la miko, podía sentir el suave aliento de la joven soplando sobre su piel, pero en ese instante.

- Inu…yasha…- Musito apenas la joven.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió al oír ese nombre, aún estando muerto, Ahome seguía pensando en ese hanyou, no, le seguía amando, de que servía tener un beso de ella si de todas formas lo estaría viendo a otro, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, como era posible que aún su mente fuese ocupada por aquel ser, camino por los pasillos con la mirada gacha, los sirvientes al verlo supieron muy bien que debían irse lejos de su señor y evitar que la eufórica niña le viera. Llego hasta el jardín de su palacio, la pierna izquierda le dolía por moverse tan bruscamente, pero poco le importaba, le dolía más su interior, su corazón se había quebrado, como podía ser que Inuyasha, estando muerto, pudiese ser tan importante para esa mujer, la mujer de la cual se había enamorado él también.

- ¡Maldita SEA! – Grito el taiyoukai golpeando un paredón cercano ocasionando grandes grietas.- ¡Porque el ese maldito hanyou! ¡Porque él…! – Sus garras temblaban de la furia.- Porque… que fue lo que hizo ese maldito, aún muerto, sigue en el corazón de ella.

Gotas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, abrió los ojos con asombro al notar el olor de la sal, que rayos le pasaba, desde cuando era así, nunca en su vida se sintió tan poca cosa, nunca espero que algo así le pasara, que su medio hermano le ganara en algo: en el amor, no quería admitirlo pero, Inuyasha había dejado una marca imborrable en el alma de Ahome, una marca que siempre estaría, había perdido a la única mujer por la que realmente estaba sintiendo algo.

- Perdí ante él… que humillante, incluso muerto puedes seguir luchando.- Pensó el taiyoukai.

De repente se sintió muy débil y se dejo caer en el árbol, el hecho de que se debilitara significaba una cosa… Ahome estaba muriendo, intento pararse pero no podía mover ni un dedo, el cuerpo estaba enfriándose, ¿acaso ella quería morir para estar con el hanyou?

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de la joven miko, esta se encontraba envuelta en unas alas oscuras, formadas por la oscuridad que su corazón había desarrollado en todos esos años, se dejaba envolver por aquel manto maligno, dejando que su mente fuese llevada, ya no le importaba nada, no había posibilidad de ganarle a los taiyoukais, ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al asesino de sus amigos, le dolía, quería dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas, solo quería… solo quería morir en paz.

- Lo siento mucho… amigos, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir en este mundo… no sin ustedes.- Decía Ahome al vacío.

Dicho esto cerró sus oscurecidos ojos derramando frías lágrimas, su frialdad se había quebrado en el momento de la batalla, su mente colapso cuando estuvo a punto de ser asesinada en el campo de batalla, pero en ese instante, un haz de luz corta la oscuridad que le rodeaba, después sintió como era abrazada con fuerza, más que nada desesperación.

- ¡Idiota! – Grito con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso de dejarte morir?! – La toma de los hombros.- ¡No vuelvas a rendirte así me has oído!

- Inuyasha…- Susurro la miko.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! – Le reclamo con molestia.- ¡Desde cuando eres así de débil!

- Desde que me abrieron los ojos…- Confeso la mujer.- Yo no puedo seguir más sin ustedes, ya lo he intentado y casi muero.

- Pero no fue así… estás viva, no desperdicies la oportunidad de vivir, ¡no seas tonta! – Le regaño el hanyou.

- ¡Pero estoy sola! – Grito Ahome.- Ahora estoy sola, yo… ya me di cuenta de que no sirvo para nada sola.

- ¡¡No estás sola!! – Le recalco.- Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta… mi hermano te ha estado protegiendo, incluso sin que se lo ordenes.

- Él solo lo hace porque morirá si yo muero.- Le aclaró la mujer.

- Incluso sin ese collar que le pusiste, Sesshoumaru te protege porque siente lo mismo que yo…- Le confesó el hanyou, le dolía decir eso ya que después eso le jugaría en contra pero sabía que era lo mejor para la mujer que amaba.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Le interrogo la mujer.

- Has cambiado tanto que no te diste cuenta, Ahome tienes que volver a ser como antes.- Le dijo con tristeza.

- No puedo… su muerte es algo que no puedo superar.- Exclamó con más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas ahora pálidas.

- Ahome… ya todos nosotros estamos muertos… eso ni la perla de Shikon puede remediarlo, ahora la vida te da una oportunidad de volver a tener a alguien que te ama, no la desperdicies así.

- Pero, no creo que pueda sentir algo por tu hermano.- Confesó la miko con tristeza.

La verdad era que no quería sentir nada por el hermano de su primer y único amor, pero sabía que se estaba haciendo mal al seguir amándole muerto, pero ¿Y si tenía razón sobre los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru? ¿O podría solo usarla? No podía, ni quería confiar en ese youkai, pero tendría que hacerlo, al menos si quería tener una oportunidad de volver a amar a alguien aunque las posibilidades era muy pocas.

- Ahome debo irme ya.- La miko le miro con tristeza.- Y lamento decirte que será la última vez que nos veamos.- Susurro.

- Inuyasha no…

- Lo siento pero ya no puedo seguir viéndote, solo te ató más a mí y eso te lastimara.- La toma de los hombros y se separa de ella.

- Lo entiendo pero…- Cierra los ojos con rabia.- pero…

- ¡Ahome! – Le grito el hanyou.- Es lo mejor… y lo sabes.- La miko finalmente asintió.- Este es el adiós Ahome… pero antes quiero pedirte dos cosas más.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres? – Cuestiono la azabache.

- No dejes que mi hermano muera.- Le dijo el joven hanyou.

- Pero ¿Por qué si tú lo odiabas? – Interrogo la mujer confundida.

- Hay cosas que solo Sesshoumaru podrá decirte, pero necesito que viva… en estos momentos te necesita mucho.

- Está bien, - Respondió dudosa.- haré lo posible para que él viva, y… qué más quieres.

- Que tú también permanezcas con vida.- Le pidió Inuyasha para luego darle su último beso, un beso de despedida, después Ahome asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras sus ojos le veían con algo de tristeza, ese era el adiós.- Ahora debo irme, tengo algo pendiente…

La miko iba a preguntarle cual era ese asunto pendiente, pero el hanyou ya se había ido, después de eso despertó sobresaltada, con la cara bañada en sudor, se tomo unos instantes para tranquilizarse, luego sintió las energías de Sesshoumaru, se sobresalto al sentir que estas estaban muy débiles, apenas se podían percibir, salió de la cama con toda prisa, tenía que ayudarle, no faltaría a la promesa de Inuyasha, corrió por los pasillos buscándolo, tenía que estar en el palacio, y debía hallarlo a como dé lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Sesshoumaru, este tenía la vista perdida, miraba una gran puerta que estaba delante de sí, ¿serían las puertas del infierno o quizá del otro mundo? Quien sabría, con las muertes que cargaba el alma del taiyoukai podía entrar con mucha facilidad al infierno, camino hacia delante, si la mujer iba a entregarse a la muerte ¿Por qué él no lo haría? Después de todo, una vez que la miko muriera él tendría el mismo destino, pero al estar a solo unos pasos de la puerta es jalado por detrás, este voltea desconcertado.

- Inuyasha.- Pronunció el mayor con sorpresa.

- Aún no es tú hora Sesshoumaru.- Le dijo el hanyou, el mayor frunció el ceño con furia y le incrusto un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- ¡Quién te has creído para decirme que hacer! – Grito colérico.

- No voy a permitir que renuncies a tu vida así de fácil.- Exclamo el hanyou.

Sesshoumaru no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y recibe un golpe similar al que había dado, cayó al suelo de espaldas, era obvio que no tenía la intención de pelear, había perdido el espíritu de lucha desde el momento en el que vio las puertas, Inuyasha lo tomo por las ropas, no podía dejar que su hermano muriese ahora.

- ¡Que sucede contigo! – Dijo con cólera.- ¡El Sesshoumaru que conozco no caería por algo así!

- Déjame en paz… de una vez por todas déjame en paz, lo único que has causado en mi vida es dolor…- Se saca de encima a su hermano.- Desde que naciste lo único que has traído a mi vida es molestia, ¡no eres más que un estorbo! – Dijo con rabia en sus palabras.- Tú fuiste el causante de la muerte de nuestro padre… si no fuese por ti él seguiría vivo.

- Como si yo tuviera la culpa.- Reclamo el hanyou.

- Cierra la boca maldito hanyou.- Gruño Sesshoumaru.

Nunca pensó que tendría que pelear para ingresar al otro mundo, el hanyou no le dejaría pasar así de fácil, pero debía de tener alguna razón; para él solo había una, seguir siendo un estorbo en su camino; Inuyasha le golpea nuevamente sin recibir respuesta de su hermano mayor, su espíritu estaba quebrado, realmente no le importaba seguir vivo.

- Se que amas a Ahome igual o incluso más que yo.- Dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos sobresaltando al taiyoukai.- Tienes un motivo para vivir, protegerla a ella, y también a tu niña no te parece.- Sesshoumaru le miró confundido, desde cuando el hanyou tenía tanta madurez.- Desde que llegue aquí Sesshoumaru, se muchas, tanto de ti como de nuestro padre, y también de todos los que están vivos.

- No me sorprende…

- Sesshoumaru.- Le llamo con seriedad.- tienes que vivir.-El taiyoukai le mira con sorpresa y luego ríe.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Que todo esto sea tan irónico, eso me da risa… jamás imagine algo como esto, tú, evitando que yo cruce al otro lado.- Le respondió.- Voy a volver de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.- Se dio la vuelta.

- Sesshoumaru, - Le llamo Inuyasha.- Antes de que te vayas, puedo saber una cosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto secamente.

- ¿Quiero saber porque me salvabas cada vez que podías? – Interrogo el hanyou dejando anonadado a su hermano.- De pequeño siempre era salvado por alguien… al pasar a este lado descubrí que eras tú, dímelo Sesshoumaru, ¿Por qué lo hacías?

- Te daré mi respuesta… cuando este muerto.- Le respondió.

Inuyasha rió, así que le dejaría esa duda por no haberlo dejado pasar, era justo, si se lo podía decir, vio como su hermano desaparecía, una solitaria lágrima bajo por su mejilla y esta fue limpiada por otro taiyoukai que se encontraba en la puerta con él.

- Hiciste bien en no dejarlo pasar…- El hanyou asintió.- Te duele entregar a la mujer que amas, ¿verdad hijo?

- Mucho más de lo que esperaba, padre… solo espero que Sesshoumaru no lo arruine.- Respondió.- Volvamos de nuevo al mundo de los muertos padre, no deberíamos estar aquí.

Ambos, padre e hijo entraron por la gran puerta perdiendo nuevamente contacto con el mundo de los vivos; una hora después de haber vuelto al mundo de los vivos, Sesshoumaru no podía despertar, su cuerpo estaba bastante débil, no solo por lo que le pasara a la humana, sino que también gran parte de su energía la había usado para volver, era sencillo llegar al borde de la muerte, pero no era tan fácil regresar, lentamente, después de varios intentos, sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, pero le sorprendió que ahora estaba bajo techo, para ser más exactos, estaba en su habitación, se levanto con cuidado, ¿Cuándo lo habían traído? De repente sintió el olor característico de la miko, miró hacia abajo se sorprendió de ver a la joven dormida plácidamente a un costado de su cama.

- Acaso… ¿ella estaba preocupada? – Le paso esa interrogante por la mente, pero le parecía imposible algo como eso.

- Hmm… Sesshoumaru…- El taiyoukai fijo sus ojos en la mujer que hablaba dormida.- no… te mueras.- Susurro.

Sesshoumaru no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, podría despertarle para que viera que estaba mejor, o bien podría acomodarla en un lugar acogedor que ese, se levanto de la cama y con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer la tomo en sus brazos y la puso en un sofá que había, si la ponía en su cama la miko podría tener uno de sus arranques de ira por hacer cosas sin su permiso, la dejo con delicadeza sobre aquel mueble, pero al intentar alejarse vio que la mujer le sujetaba la manga, fácilmente podría sacársela de encima, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, ahora él, se acomodo en el suelo a un lado de la mujer, ahora al menos tendría un pretexto ante la mujer por si le reclamaba algo, rápidamente se quedo dormido pensando que tal vez… ella podría llegar a sentir algo por él.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tendra oportunidad con Ahome?

Ahome podrá dejar el amor por su difunto hanyou para esta nueva oportunidad?

En el proximo capitulo lo sabran!

Nos vemos. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Capitulo 8. Visita.**

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosos al ser molestados por la incandescente luz del día que pasaba con facilidad por las puertas, levanto un poco la vista nublada aun por el sueño y algo le dejo boquiabierta cuando su vista se aclaro, el taiyoukai estaba en el suelo a su lado, y ella estaba sobre un sofá bastante cómoda.

- ¡Sesshoumaru despierta! – Exclamo sin darse cuenta de que tono usaba.

- ¿Qué? – Se despertó sobresaltado.- Ahome no grites así, me diste un buen susto.- Se quejó.

- ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? ¿Qué haces en el piso? – Cuestiono la miko con impaciencia.

- Anoche cuando desperté y te vi en el piso, no te puse en mi cama porque pensarías cualquier cosa así que te traje al sofá.- Le explicó Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Y por qué no volviste a tu cama? – Interrogo un poco confundida.

- Y lo preguntas todavía, estas agarrando la manga de mi kimono.- Le señalo, Ahome mira y ve que es cierto, de inmediato lo suelta.

- Vale, fue mi culpa.- Dijo la mujer sin discusión.

A Sesshoumaru le extraño un poco que aquella joven no comenzara a discutir, se levanto del piso y salió de la habitación deprisa, no quería que aquella mujer le dijera nada, además, el encuentro con Inuyasha frente a las puertas del otro mundo aún lo mantenían con ciertas dudas sobre su vida, aún consideraba que debió haber muerto aquella noche, pero se preguntaba que le pasaba a esa mujer.

Mientras tanto, Ahome permanecía sentada en aquel cómodo mueble, a ella también le parecía muy extraño que Sesshoumaru saliera de esa manera, preferiría preguntarle las cosas con más calma después, aunque fácilmente podía hacer que se lo dijera a la mala; sacudió la cabeza varias veces mientras desechaba esa idea, le había dicho a Inuyasha que le daría una oportunidad a su hermano mayor para estar con ella, y no era bueno empezar con maltratos.

- Será mejor darme un baño e ir a desayunar.- Pensó la mujer, tenía que despejar su mente.

Salió de la habitación, el pasillo estaba deshabitado, ¿A dónde se habría ido el taiyoukai? Poco le importaba ahora, decidió ir al baño que había usado la primera vez que había llegado a ese castillo, aunque solo estuvo medio día ahí, ya conocía algunos lugares, de repente una sirvienta, con edad avanzada según veía, apareció delante de ella, como si de un espejismo se tratara.

- Sígueme, Sesshoumaru-sama nos dijo que preparáramos el baño para ti.- Dijo la sirvienta.

- ¿Eh? Claro.- Ahome estaba sumamente sorprendida, ¿tan fácil adivino lo que iba a hacer?

- Sesshoumaru-sama se preocupa demasiado por esta jovencita…- Pensó la mujer.- tal vez esta mujer sea la que tanto añoraba en las noches.

La mujer recordaba muy bien como en las noches su amo susurraba un nombre, un nombre que siempre les hacía hervir la sangre a las demás sirvientas, mucho más jóvenes que ella, aunque nunca era voluntario eso de hablar mientras dormía, pero le había perturbado su última petición. Una vez que llegaron al baño dejo sola a la joven, dentro del baño ya había un par de prendas, todas de su talla, seguramente Sesshoumaru había mandado a las sirvientas para que le buscaran ropa para ella, dejo de pensar, se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y entró en las aguas. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el mismo árbol en el que se había desmayado la noche anterior, olió fácilmente la poca sangre que había derramado en ese sitio, pero también reconoció otro aroma, el de sus lágrimas.

- El tiempo que he pasado con Ahome me ha debilitado mentalmente.- Pensó con molestia.

- ¿Amo bonito? – Le llamó dudoso.

- ¿Qué sucede Jaken? – Pregunto con gran indiferencia sin siquiera mirarle.

- Sesshoumaru-sama…- Le llamo ahora una voz dulce y preocupada.

- ¿Lin? – Se había quedado estático, no se había percatado de que su pequeña adolescente estuviera a su lado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿Por qué no ha vuelto por Lin?

- Lin, eso… no es algo que yo decida ahora.- Susurró con un tono casi inaudible.- Lin ve a jugar con tu nueva amiga humana, tengo que hablar con Jaken.

- Hai.- Chillo la chica sin protestar.

- ¿De qué desea hablar amo?

Tres días después, ambos volvían a salir del castillo, aun cuando Ahome no estaba del todo recuperada, pero insistió tanto que Sesshoumaru desistió de llevarle la contraria, aun recordaba el mal carácter que podía llegar a tener cuando le reñía. Pero había algo más que le molestaba, según le habían informado, el cuerpo de Hiei no estaba cuando ellos llegaron. Si eso era verdad significaba una sola cosa… él seguía vivo y buscaría venganza, eso era seguro.

Mientras tanto, en las penumbras de las montañas creadas por los nubarrones violáceos, los árboles caían uno por uno, quemados, prácticamente hechos cenizas, una vez calmado el estruendo de los troncos al caer, se mostró una figura oscura con los ojos violáceos, penetrantes, mirando el horizonte, sus cabellos oscuros se movían con gracia a causa del viento, luego de unos instantes un ser cubierto con una piel de mandril aparece detrás de él.

- Veo que ya está aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes.- Dijo aquel ser oscuro con su voz más siniestra.

- Siguen sin gustarme, Naraku.- Se quejó con molestia.

- Ya se acostumbrara, aunque aun puede usar sus antiguos poderes… eso no lo he modificado.- Le recordó el hanyou.

- Prefiero aprender a utilizar los nuevos también… Sesshoumaru se llevara una gran sorpresa.- Dijo de manera juguetona pero con un toque de malicia.

- Como usted guste… Hiei-sama.- Dicho esto se marcho de vuelta al castillo oculto.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, aquella forma que tenía en esos momentos era muy diferente a la que tenía antes, sus ojos rojos ahora eran de cómo las nubes, un violeta intenso y oscuro, en los cuales ahora ardía una llamarada de un intenso odio que crecía a cada segundo, sus cabellos, antes claros, ahora eran de un rojizo tan oscuro que casi parecían negros, incluso sus facciones habían cambiado, ahora tenía unos ojos muy atentos y evitaba a toda costa cerrarlos, la sonrisa juguetona y maligna que siempre tenía, no estaba, ahora una expresión seria permanecía en sus labios.

- Antes estaba tan orgulloso de ser taiyoukai de la sangre más pura que se podía encontrar, y ahora… ser rebajado a "esto".- Pensó en voz alta mientras sus colmillos rechinaban al frotarse entre ellos.

Aún lo recordaba, hacia más de una semana que había pasado, no es que se arrepentía de haber sobrevivido, pero el precio que había pagado era demasiado, volvió a concentrar otra vez una gran cantidad de poder maligno, lo manifestó en una esfera de fuego violeta y la lanzó contra los pocos árboles que aun quedaban de pie en su cercanía.

_Poco después de que Sesshoumaru se desmayara, él se levanto del suelo, todas y cada una de sus venas ardían en un dolor casi insoportable, su pecho y vientre estaban demasiado dañados como para poder controlar la sangre que caía, sus ojos rojos miraban con rabia a aquel que le había hecho tanto daño, pero sintió muchas presencias que se acercaban y a una gran velocidad, sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna de ganarle a alguien en esas condiciones, sin más opción, salta a los árboles y usa las pocas energías que le quedaban para hacer un campo._

_- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! – Gritaron varios hombres, varios youkais centinelas._

_- Maldita sea, nunca espere que usase aquella esfera.- Maldijo su suerte de nueva cuenta cuando los vio alejarse._

_Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, saltó por las copas de los árboles dejando rastros de sangre por todo el camino, vagabundeo por los bosques, peleando, sobreviviendo por los pelos, sus heridas no podían cerrarse a causa de las batallas, corrió por los bosques, huyendo de las peleas que se avecinaban, los youkais hambrientos le perseguían con insistencia, así estuvo durante dos días completos, sin dormir, sin comer y sin parar, hasta que al fin colapso, muy cerca del norte, pero aun no llegaba a sus territorios, solo le quedaba morir en aquel suelo o esperar a que algún youkai viniera y lo matara, ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para moverse de nuevo, de repente sintió como varias presencias se acercaban._

_- Al final… terminare devorado, maldita sea.- Masculló con ira por su humillación._

_Espero unos instantes, pero ningún youkai se acercó, a pesar de los gruñidos de los seres hambrientos que se sentían a la distancia, pero ya no podía esperar más para ser atacado, sus parpados le pesaban demasiado, y sucumbió a los pocos minutos de haber caído. No sabía cuántas horas había dormido, no sabía si estaba vivo todavía, sentía el cuerpo ligero, como si volara en el aire, podía sentir como el viento pasaba por su rostro._

_Pero no era una ilusión lo que sentía, realmente estaba volando, abrió los ojos, después de varios intentos, estos se difuminaron por la oscuridad que había, era de noche, enfoco todos sus sentidos y pudo sentir que era firmemente sujetado en brazos, miró hacia arriba y diviso a un joven hanyou, tenía los cabellos lisos y tan negros como la más oscuras de las noches, la piel albina que contrastaba perfectamente con su melena, con ojos azulados, orejas puntiagudas y todas las facciones de un taiyoukai adolescente, pero era hanyou, gruñó una vez y le fulminó con la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se enfrentaron._

_- Veo que ha sobrevivido, pero… le pediría que no me mire de esa manera, yo solamente estoy cumpliendo órdenes.- Se disculpó de manera dócil con una sonrisa en los labios, casi parecía arrepentido por lo que estaba haciendo.- Por favor… no me obligue a dormirlo de un golpe.- Le advirtió con voz calmada._

_- Grrr…- Eso era lo único que podía salir de su garganta._

_Cualquier intento por hablar le llenaría los pulmones de sangre, no sabía ni siquiera en que parte de los cuatro territorios estaba, era imposible saberlo, y más cuando su vista estaba levemente borrosa al intentar ver más lejos, aunque podía distinguir que iban al este, también sabía que no iban a matarlo, pero ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias con él? Luego de unas horas, el viento fue parando, sintió la molesta luz del sol en sus parpados cerrados, los abrió con suma molestia y se vio un gran castillo delante de él, el joven hanyou subió las empinadas escaleras, aun llevándolo a él en brazos, el cuerpo estaba casi muerto y no se podía mover en lo más mínimo._

_- ¡Amo ya he regresado! ¡Aquí le traje a quien me ha pedido! – Grito moderadamente logrando un eco por el solitario castillo._

_- Tráelo.- Ordenó una voz siniestra._

- Esos hanyous, me convirtieron en esto, al menos he sobrevivido, Sesshoumaru… fuiste tú, el que hizo posible que me degradara a este nivel.- Una de sus viejas sonrisas apareció en su rostro.- Muy pronto me las voy a cobrar… Sessh-kun.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca del territorio del sur, una gran esfera de luz surcaba por los cielos, tan rápido como un rayo que casi parecía rasgar el cielo a su paso, cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención a muchos youkais, pero los problemas comenzaron cuando dos youkais con apariencia humana siguieron la esfera, posicionándose a cada lado de la misma.

- Parece que no tengo opción, malditos centinelas.- Pensó el taiyoukai mientras descendía a tierra.

El descenso fue rápido y suave, la luz que les protegía se desvaneció en solo unos segundos, los dos youkais aterrizaron y se posaron uno en cada lado, como habían hecho en el cielo, Ahome les vio con algo de desconfianza, le sorprendió mucho ver que Sesshoumaru había bajado solo por aquellos dos seres, los examinó con la vista, un joven y un adulto por lo que podía notar, ninguno de los dos se acercaba, mantenían una gran distancia. El primero en acercarse, después de varios minutos, fue el apariencia juvenil, este tenía la piel de un color aun más claro que el albino que poseía Sesshoumaru, tenía los ojos de color escarlata, la nariz y orejas muy puntiagudas, y una ancha sonrisa en la cara, un mal recuerdo le paso por la cabeza a Ahome al notar que aquel joven se parecía mucho al taiyoukai que casi los mata a Sesshoumaru y a ella; un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda.

- Tranquilízate.- Susurro Sesshoumaru.- No piensan hacernos nada.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Interrogó levemente asustada.

- Sesshoumaru-sama.- Dijo con respeto el de apariencia joven.- Pensé que no le agradaban los humanos.- Agregó al notar la presencia de Ahome.

- Ella es… mi compañera.- Soltó sin pensar.

- ¡OH! – Exclamó el que estaba del otro lado.- En verdad ella es…

- Ahórrate los comentarios Shu.- Le calló Sesshoumaru antes de que diera demasiada información.- Shurke, ¿a qué debo este recibimiento? ¿No se supone que éramos territorios aliados?

- No sabíamos que era usted Sesshoumaru-sama, nunca imaginamos que vendría de esta manera, bueno… sin anunciar su llegada.- Contestó.

Ahora el que se acercaba era el de apariencia más madura, Ahome le echo un vistazo, tenía la piel más oscura, a comparación de los otros dos youkais que estaban presentes, casi del mismo tono que el suyo, tenía los ojos azulados, la nariz menos puntiaguda que la de su acompañante, orejas pequeñas, parecidas a las de los humanos, y la boca era una línea recta, expresaba cierto disgusto. Alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azul profundo mirándole con cierta curiosidad pero también con desaprobación, era notorio que los humanos no eran su "especie" favorita; Sesshoumaru al notar el avance de Shu apartó a Ahome de la vista de este.

- Cometerá el mismo error Sesshoumaru-sama.- Eso había sonado más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con mi vida o mis decisiones Shu, ¿queda claro? – Gruño la pregunta con molestia.

- Como usted desee Sesshoumaru-sama.- Susurró con desgana.

- Lo escoltaremos al palacio del sur.- Dijo Shurke con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Shurke.- Sesshoumaru le miró con mala gana, luego suspiro.- Siempre de buen humor.- Dijo con cierta ironía.

- Sabe que es mi manera de ser, - Su sonrisa se ensancho.- planea ir al palacio ¿verdad?

- No tenía esa intención, pero no me vendría mal hablarle a Sara.- Ambos youkais se miraron entre sí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente Sesshoumaru-sama? – Pregunto Shu de manera cautelosa.

- No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías. Conozco el camino, ustedes vayan y avísenle de mi llegada a Sara.

La mirada fulminante del taiyoukai hizo su efecto sobre ambos centinelas que salieron disparados en dirección sur, Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar mientras mantenía a la miko sujeta de la cintura, casi arrastrándola, ella se mantenía callada, pensativa, ¿Quién era la tal Sara?

- Sesshoumaru.- Le llamo con exigencia, Sesshoumaru detuvo su marcha y la miro.- ¿Quién es Sara?

- Mi madre.- Respondió secamente y sin vacilar.

La respuesta había dejado a la joven inmóvil en su sitio, no esperaba algo así, ¿su madre? No podía ni imaginar la posibilidad de conocer a la madre de semejante ser, pero tal vez ella podría aclararle algunas dudas que había en su cabeza, ¿el por qué del sello que Sesshoumaru tenía? ¿Por qué este no sabía nada? Y ¿Cuánto poder podía llegar a tener sin el sello? Sus pensamientos se disiparon al notar que Sesshoumaru aun la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, deshizo el agarre y se alejo pero este la toma del brazo.

- Suéltame.- Exigió con voz seca.

- No lo haré, te he nombrado como… mi compañera, será mejor que te mantengas cerca de mí.

Sesshoumaru pasó saliva difícilmente al ver que Ahome le miraba con muy mala cara, todavía le miraba con desconfianza, y él acababa de meter la pata por decir semejante estupidez frente a aquellos youkais, pero si no lo hacía, ambos estarían muertos.

- ¿Qué significa exactamente eso? – Dijo con gran molestia.- Tradúcelo.- Ordenó.

- Significa que… bueno para decirlo con otras palabras, dije que eras… mi mujer…

Sesshoumaru ahora si sentía miedo por esa mujer, su rostro pasó de perplejidad a furia en solo unos instantes, rápidamente la soltó y se alejo un par de pasos de ella, el aura que irradiaba no era precisamente buena, además, los puños le temblaban seguramente con el deseo de golpearlo.

- ¡OSUWARI! – Gritó Ahome hecha una fiera.

Sesshoumaru cayó automáticamente al suelo, se había olvidado por completo del segundo collar, ese que le hacía caer cada vez que mencionaba esa maldita palabra, ese conjuro tan molesto, levantó la cara del suelo, pero no quería mirarle a la cara, ahora si le estaba infundado temor.

- Me dejarías terminar antes de volver a enterrarme en el suelo.- Pidió con molestia.

- ¡Primero dime porque has dicho tal cosa! – Exigió molesta, aun no había cumplido con lo que Inuyasha le había pedido pero lo que acababa de hacer la enfureció de sobremanera, si fuese posible, lo habría matado con la mirada.

- Querías morir aquí, - Aquella frase dejo a la miko callada.- si no les decía eso ten por seguro que no habrían dudado en matarte en alguna oportunidad.

- Pero, ¿Por qué razón? – Pregunto incrédula.

- Mi madre desprecia a los humanos, cualquier humano que pise estas tierras está condenado a muerte.- Contestó tajante.

- Ya veo de donde lo heredaste.- Musitó con desgana.

Sesshoumaru oyó tal comentario, pero poco le importó el responderle, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como por ejemplo, explicarle a su madre porque traía a una mujer humana como "compañera", tenía mucho que explicar. El camino al castillo fe largo y silencioso, Sesshoumaru meditaba mil reacciones que su madre podría tener cuando viera a Ahome, y más aun cuando le dijera la misma mentira que le dio a los centinelas. Llegaron en menos de una hora, la madre estaba bastante molesta por el simple hecho de que un humano pisara sus tierras. Ya una vez había perdonado a Sesshoumaru por traer humanos a sus tierras, pero el estaba abusando de la "inmensa" paciencia que poseía.

- Hace tiempo que no visitas a tu madre, Sesshoumaru.- Dijo la madre con un tono seco y frío.

Sesshoumaru miró a Ahome, sabiendo que su madre se daría cuenta. Ahome estaba tiesa, aun recordaba lo que Sesshoumaru había hecho, ¿acaso ya se lo habrían dicho? Tembló ante la posible posibilidad, esa mujer infundaba más miedo que su hijo, y eso era decir mucho. El taiyoukai esperaba que su madre se tranquilizara, bajo esa mascara de serenidad podía engañar a los menos expertos, pero no a alguien que la conocía desde siempre, en sus ojos ardían una furia sobrenatural, seguramente se imaginaba a si misma matando a Ahome de mil formas diferentes, haciéndola sufrir, agonizar. La piel se le erizo ante el posible ataque de la mujer, ya que, a él le pasaría lo mismo.

- Raramente deseas compañía, porque tendría que venir si tu deseo es estar sola, madre.- Afirmó Sesshoumaru después de un largo silencio.

- Me conoces mejor de lo que creía posible, Sesshoumaru.- Dijo Sara en respuesta a la afirmación de Sesshoumaru.- ¿Y esa humana? – Su tono de voz sonaba muy diferente al anterior, muy áspera, hostil.

Sesshoumaru miró primero a Ahome, como si hubiera algo que hacer para que su madre no la matara, tal vez contarle lo del collar de esclavo… no. Eso solo pondría aun peor las cosas, pero ¿Qué excusa darle? Decir que era su compañera solo los condenaría a ambos, porque sabia, y muy bien, que su madre perdería los estribos. Igual o seguramente peor que cuando se entero la existencia de Izaoi en la vida de su esposo. Un leve escalofrío le corrió por la espalda, tendría que hablar, su madre no esperaría demasiado tiempo, debía decir algo, sin importar las consecuencias que eso acarreara.

- Ella es… mi compañera.- Se digno a contestar esperando la reacción de su madre.

Después de esas palabras hubo un incomodo silencio, Sesshoumaru observaba los ojos de su madre con cierto espanto, ella estaba a punto de explotar, aunque su cara mostrara lo contrario, hasta que sucedió. Las marcas en su rostro se ensancharon, su boca se torció hacia abajo, dando una clara mueca de disgusto, más que eso, de enfado, furia. Antes de que intentase algo, Sesshoumaru se posicionó delante de ella, no dejaría que tocase siquiera un cabello de Ahome.

- ¡Caíste en las seducciones de una estúpida mujer humana! – Rugió colérica, aquello era lo peor que su hijo le podía hacer.

Sin escuchar palabra que saliera de la boca de su hijo, saco aquel látigo de veneno y ataco sin compasión, Sesshoumaru lo repelía con la misma técnica, sus destrezas eran similares, en todos los aspectos, sus látigos chocaban entre si sin tener avance en ningún sentido. Sara fue la primera en atacar de frente, pero no quería dañar a su hijo, al menos no demasiado. Solo le propino un buen puñetazo en la cara para quitarlo del medio, luego avanzo hacia la mujer humana que estaba estática. Ahome podía sentir como las mismas energías malignas que había sentido hace ya varios días, aquella aura cargada de un poder tan grande, el miedo volvió a inundar su cuerpo. Los taiyoukais tenían un poder más allá de la comprensión.

"_Purifícala" _Escucho desde su interior, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

- No dejare que pase de nuevo.- Pensó la miko desconectándose de la realidad.

La dama youkai tomo a la miko del cuello, dispuesta a rompérselo sin siquiera dudarlo, pero Ahome estaba ida, como si algo completamente ajeno a la situación la perturbara, sintió como su energía espiritual se acumulaba, sería muy fácil purificar a esa youkai. En ese preciso momento…

* * *

Sesshoumaru esta en graves problemas, su madre matara a Ahome.

Pero ella tiene un secreto... se mantendra con vida para que puedan averiguarlo.

Sepanlo en el proximo capitulo!! "Confeciones/Sello incompleto."

Hasta pronto. Bye!!!


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA!!

Finalmente he aparecido por este fic!!

Sessh muy "animado".- viva, viva.

¬¬ Podrias al menos fingir que te interesa aunque sea un poco.

Sessh.- Agradece que no te corte la cabeza en el primer capitulo.

O.O!! Vale, has lo que quieras.

Cof, cof, bueno mejor empiecen el capitulo, muchas cosas seran reveladas.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Capitulo 9. Confesiones, parte 1.**

…Sesshoumaru intenta separarlas, pero la madre usa su mano libre para rehacer otro látigo y alejar a su hijo. Sesshoumaru sentía una fuerte quemazón que le amenazaba en el cuello. Su madre intentaba derretir el delicado cuello humano de Ahome. Sin pensar, se abalanzó en contra de los latigazos recibiendo varios golpes, y finamente logra separarlas de manera brusca, tomando a la miko en sus brazos. La madre no daba crédito a lo que veía, su propio hijo la había atacado, y nada menos que para defender a una humana.

- ¡Aparta del camino! – Gruño la mujer de cabellos blancos.

- ¡Basta madre! - Le cortó Sesshoumaru.

- No protejas a esa humana, terminara muerta en solo unos instantes.- Levanto sus garras venenosas.

- ¡Tendrás que matarme a mi primero! – Rugió Sesshoumaru.

La dama taiyoukai quedo estática unos momentos, su hijo jamás protegería a un ser humano de esa manera, aunque ya se había arriesgado cuando llego hace tres años para fortalecer su espada. Pero ahora, no tenía excusa alguna. Si protegía a la humana no significaba que era su compañera, si no que algo malo le sucedería a él cuando esa mujer sufriera algún daño. Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse pero no lo consiguió.

- ¡Guardias! – Gritó Sara.

- ¡¿Guardias?! – Dijo la miko al volver a la realidad.

Rápidamente, los guardias del castillo les rodearon, en el momento que Sesshoumaru se alejara de Ahome, significaba la muerte. Los primeros en acercarse recibieron un gruñido de advertencia por parte del taiyoukai, Sara alzó la mano para evitar alguna perdida en su armada, Sesshoumaru no dudaría matar a cualquiera que siquiera intentara acercarse, sus soldados perderían la cabeza de un solo golpe. Sara le indico a su hijo lo que tenía que hacer con un pequeño movimiento de la mano, Sesshoumaru gruñó de nueva cuenta, pero accedió a regañadientes a la silenciosa petición de su madre.

Se encontraban en una de las celdas de la prisión subterránea, Sara ya no iba a escuchar ni una palabra de su hijo. Si estaba tan empeñado en proteger a esa mujer humana, que lo hiciera, pero sería tratado de la misma forma que ella.

- Mi madre no tiene límite.- Gruño el taiyoukai.

- Aprendiste lo sádico de tu madre, o al menos eso es parece.- Le dijo la miko con cierto sarcasmo.- Hace frío en este lugar.- Agregó al final.

- ¿Qué esperabas en una celda? – Preguntó irónicamente.

- ¿Por qué tu madre te encerró a ti también? – Inquirió la joven miko.

- Mi madre no soporta a los humanos, y yo al protegerte me gane esto… es la segunda vez que traigo a seres humanos conmigo, sabía que esto podría pasar.- Le respondió Sesshoumaru, después desvió la vista hacia los barrotes.

- ¡Si lo sabías porque vinimos aquí! – Exigió saber.

- Porque sus centinelas me vieron, mi madre se habría molestado aún más si no venía aquí por voluntad propia.- Le contestó.

Ahome cesó en sus preguntas cuando vio a uno de los guardias pasar de nueva cuenta delante de su celda, venía a vigilarlos cada tanto por orden de la dueña del lugar, pero por alguna razón no les dirigía la mirada. Era fácil saber el porqué, Sesshoumaru seguro lo mataría con la mirada, o al menos lo intentaría. Después de unas horas, el taiyoukai vio como Ahome titilaba levemente ante el frío, le habían quitado la mochila y con eso todas sus cosas, Sesshoumaru suspiro, también sentía un poco de frío a causa del collar; pasó su brazo por la cintura de la muchacha y la acercó a su cuerpo, besó su frente cuando el guardia se fue. Poco después se durmió, aun no estaba recuperado y necesitaba un descanso.

Ahome despertó al sentir su cuerpo más cálido, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, miró hacia su cintura y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Sesshoumaru la cobijaba con su brazo, se sonrojo un poco por la pena, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a pensar en esas cosas, trato de alejarse por segunda vez, pero su cuerpo al sentir el frío tembló. Pensándolo mejor, no era tan mala idea quedarse en esa posición, se acurrucó un poco más cerca del pecho y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana, Sara quedo impactada al ver a la humana abrazada a la cintura su hijo, esto la irritó más. Golpeo con fuerza la pared, esta retumbó y Sesshoumaru y Ahome despertaron del susto; Sesshoumaru vio a su madre, esta tenía los ojos rojos como los rubís más brillantes y llameaban en una ira casi incontrolable.

- Veo que no aprenderás con una sola noche aquí.- Refunfuño la dama youkai.

- Si me dejaras explicarte las cosas…

- No, hasta que te deshagas de esa humana.- Le interrumpió con tono cortante.

- Tan terca como de costumbre, madre.- El taiyoukai suspiro.- No pienso "deshacerme" de ella… y su nombre es Ahome.

- No me interesa como se llame, guardias.- Dos grandes guardias se acercaron.

Sesshoumaru se levantó del suelo y se puso delante de Ahome para escudarla, la celda se abrió y la youkai dio su orden. Ambos seres entraron con velocidad, sujetando al joven por los brazos, este forcejea con fuerza pero no puede zafarse del agarre, Sara pasa de largo. Iba directo a por Ahome, con las garras bañadas en veneno. Sesshoumaru trato nuevamente de liberarse, pero no conseguía siquiera moverse, un gruñido salió de su boca.

- ¡Déjala! – Rugió el hijo.

- Tranquilo, no la haré sufrir.- Le aclaro la madre.

"_¡Purifícala!" _Volvió a ordenar la voz en su interior.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! Ahora sé que no tengo el poder suficiente para pelear contra un taiyoukai.- Calló la voz en su interior.

"_Tienes más poder del que te imaginas"_

La dama youkai la hizo volver a la realidad cuando le dio un golpe seco contra la pared. Apretando el cuello rápidamente y comenzado a asfixiarla. Sesshoumaru sintió como su cuello se cerraba al mismo tiempo que la de la miko, forcejeo con más fuerza, intentando salir del agarre de ese par de guardias, más dejo de hacerlo cuando el aire le falto en los pulmones. Ahome intentaba alejar a esa mujer, pero no podía hacer nada.

"_Purifícala, ¡purifícala ahora!_" Se escuchó la voz demandante.

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó ahogadamente ante las dos situaciones.

Sara se alejo de Ahome con la mano quemada, la había purificado. Sin poder evitarlo, gruñó molesta ante la sensación de dolor, la horrible quemazón que sentía en el brazo izquierdo era una sensación demasiado desagradable, miró con cólera a la muchacha. Pero toda ira desapareció en cuestión de segundos, luego en sus ojos se reflejo el asombro y por milésimas de segundo sintió algo que jamás imagino tener en toda su vida youkai; miedo.

En los ojos de la muchacha se reflejaba una oscuridad que no parecía tener fin, es más, parecía estar creciendo rápidamente, era como si su alma estuviese siendo devorada por "algo" que yacía en su interior. Aquello le dio una extraña curiosidad, quería saber que secreto guardaba esa mujer en su interior, como tenía el suficiente poder como para purificar su brazo de esa manera y al mismo tiempo, tener esa oscuridad tan grande… ¿Qué había en su interior?

Escuchó con atención, la miko jadeaba para recuperar el aire, pero no parecía ser la única, miró a su hijo, estaba en el mismo estado. Jadeando, igual que la mujer humana. Le extraño ver eso, es como si estuviesen conectados de alguna manera, pero no le encontraba lógica alguna a sus pensamientos.

- Suéltenlo.- Ordenó la mujer ya más tranquila.

Sesshoumaru, sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo, recuperándose de lo que su madre le había hecho a Ahome y por lo tanto a él también. Miró a su madre permanecía a una distancia muy prudente, pero notó algo más, las quemaduras en su mano izquierda, que se extendían hasta casi llegar al hombro, luego miró a Ahome ¿Cómo había causado tanto daño? Sería acaso… lo que la anciana humana le había contado.

- Madre.- Le llamó el hijo mirándole fijamente.

- La humana se queda aquí abajo, tienes una sola oportunidad de aclararme las cosas.- Dijo la madre con gran impaciencia.

- No la dejare aquí.- Gruño Sesshoumaru.

- No le harán ni un rasguño, lo guardias no le tocaran ni un solo cabello si así lo ordeno.

- ¡Y con otra orden le cortaran la cabeza en cuanto yo me aleje de ella! – Exclamo el hijo molesto.

- En tu decisión Sesshoumaru, te quedas aquí y a morir con esa humana, o la dejas sola unos momentos para explicarme qué demonios pasa.- Le dijo cortante. Sesshoumaru no tenía demasiadas opciones, además de que su madre no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos.

- Que no la toquen.- Decidió al fin.

- Está bien hijo, nadie tocara a tu "preciosa mujer".- Dijo con tono mordaz y con un pequeño toque de ironía.

- Dame tu palabra de que no le harán nada, madre.- Exclamo el hijo con la rabia reprimida.

- No tientes a la suerte Sesshoumaru, ya he dicho que no le tocaran ni un cabello.- Dijo la madre ya con menos paciencia.

Sesshoumaru sin más remedio, camino hasta estar fuera de la celda, la cual se cerró al instante, dejando a Ahome completamente sola en aquel frío lugar. Pero había algo muy raro en ella, su aura era muy visible, un aura oscura, maligna. No tuvo tiempo de averiguar lo que era ya que los guardias se pusieron detrás de él y tuvo que seguir a su madre. Sara veía de reojo a su hijo, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan blando? Más aún, ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para tener a una humana como su compañera? Había cosas que no encajaban y eran cosas que ella iba a saber por las buenas… o por las malas.

Abrió lentamente la puerta e ingreso a la amplia habitación, sentándose en su trono. Sesshoumaru le mira con gran desconfianza, conociendo a su madre como él la conocía, sabía que algo tramaba, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría después de lo que ella haría en cuanto le dijera lo del collar. Se sentó delante de su madre, esperando el inevitable interrogatorio que le haría.

Mientras tanto, el aura de Ahome seguía muy inestable, incluso los guardias estaban comenzando a asustarse de la humana que mantenían vigilada, así que se alejaron un poco de esa celda. Ahome se dejó caer sobre la pared tenía las piernas entumecidas, necesitaba calmarse, hacía tiempo que creyó que "eso" estaba controlado, pero ella sabía que no era así.

"_¿Quieres saber lo que dirán?_" Le insinuó la voz en su interior.

- Déjame en paz, hace seis meses te selle, no deberías estar… ¡sal de mi cabeza! – Susurro la joven miko mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza.

"_Mientras vivas, yo seguiré aquí…_" Se escuchó una macabra risa. "_No importa lo que hagas._"

- Ignorarte sería lo más sensato, no tengo porque seguir tus órdenes…

"_Pero querida, ya las has seguido antes, ¿Por qué parar ahora?_" Le dijo con un tono suave y a la vez irónico.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Casi gritó.

"_Tranquilízate, hagamos un trato pequeña, yo te muestro lo que Sesshoumaru dice y tú, me dejas libre mientras estés viéndolo._" Propuso la voz de su interior.

Ahome intentaba acallar esa voz en su interior, pero de repente perdió la conciencia y se deslizó por la pared. Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, delante de ella estaba una joven exactamente igual en casi todos los aspectos, pero traía encima una capa negra encima, cubriendo hasta su cabeza, solo dejando que sus labios que mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa. A su lado, estaba un espejo con forma ovalada, mostrando un espiral.

"_Te parece bien si vemos lo que hace Sesshoumaru._" Sugirió la otra.

- Como no me dejaras salir de mi propia mente, supongo que no tengo otra opción.- Dijo ya resignada, no era la primera vez que quedaba encerrada en su propio subconsciente, pero hacía tiempo que no pasaba.

Dentro del espejo se veía una gran sala, donde se encontraban Sesshoumaru, sentado delante de su madre que permanecía sentada en su trono.

- Sesshoumaru, - Le llamó después de un largo y sepulcral silencio, el aludido le mira.- Dime la verdadera razón por la cual esa humana está contigo.- Dijo de manera dura e impasible.

- Yo la lleve a mi palacio, pensaba hacerla mi esclava.- Respondió tranquilamente.

"_Muy sincero._" Comentó aguantando la risa.

- Inuyasha se equivoco con su hermano.- Susurro mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

- Pero por como la tratas, no parece que lo hayas hecho.- Murmuró la dama youkai descontenta.

- Eso es porque…- Trago saliva disimuladamente sin que su madre se percatara.- los papeles se invirtieron.

- ¿Eso qué significa Sesshoumaru? – Inquirió con molestia por tal comentario.

- Ella me ha sellado.- Dijo Sesshoumaru con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

"_Vaya tonto._" Susurro en lado oscuro de Ahome.

- Es un imprudente, ya vio como reaccionó cuando le dijo la mentira de que yo era su mujer.- Murmuró molesta.

"_¿Algún día accederías a serlo? Se lo prometiste a Inuyasha._" Dijo con ironía.

- No… nunca.- Los ojos de Ahome reflejaban oscuridad.

Justo como esperaba, sus propios poderes malignos hacía tiempo que tenían mente propia, a veces pensaba que parte de su alma se había separado de ella y se había creado otra en su interior, decidió no pensar en aquello, y prefirió ver las reacciones de la madre de Sesshoumaru. Lo que vio no se lo esperaba, ni tampoco su parte maligna lo espera ver con sus ojos, Sara se había acercado a su hijo en solo una fracción de segundo, lo había levantado por los cabellos y le había propinado un golpe fuerte en la cara tirándolo de nuevo al suelo. Sesshoumaru tampoco esperaba tal reacción de su madre, cubrió su rostro con la mano derecha, ese golpe había sido muy violento, incluso viniendo de su madre, de un solo puñetazo le había roto la nariz y esta no paraba de sangrar sin importar cuanto quisiera controlar su sangre.

- La sangre no quiere parar, no puedo oler otra cosa que no sea mi propia sangre… ¡maldita sea, no esperaba que mi madre reaccionara así! Maldición como me duele.- Pensó Sesshoumaru mientras presionaba donde el hueso se había roto por el impacto y trataba de acomodarlo.

- Mi único hijo, sucesor de estas tierras fue sellado por una mujer tan poca cosa como esa, ¡me repugnas Sesshoumaru! - Dijo la mujer más que enfurecida.

Sesshoumaru se levantó del suelo con el equilibrio perdido a causa del concentrado olor a sangre, sujetaba el hueso firmemente mientras sus mantenía las fosas nasales cerradas, aunque le era muy incomodo respirar por la boca, por no decir que también era humillante y más aun frente a su violenta madre.

- Mandare a que la eliminen de inmediato.- Exclamó la mujer a punto de salir.

- Entonces perderás a tu único hijo, madre.- Sentencio Sesshoumaru.

Sara le miró a la cara, sus ojos decían algo que aun ella no sabía. Conocía a su hijo, no se suicidaría por una tontería como esa de seguir a un humano al otro mundo, es más, ambos estarían separados, su hijo tenía un pasado que no podía borrar, por eso su destino era el infierno como la mayoría de los youkais; en cambio la "mujerzuela" se iría al otro mundo, aunque era difícil saber a donde partiría el alma de esa miko tan misteriosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Sesshoumaru? Te suicidarías por algo tan banal como el amor de una humana.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- O será que el sello que te ha puesto es más peligroso de lo que pienso.- Agregó con seriedad en sus palabras.

- Ambas cosas.- Respondió el hijo.

Sara poso su mano derecha en la puerta, sabiendo bien la reacción de su hijo. Sesshoumaru no dudo en correr y detener a su madre, cosa que le costa muy caro, ya que Sara lo tomo de la nuca y lo golpeo varias veces en el estomago y pecho, prefería matar a su hijo con sus propias manos antes de que siguiera autodegradándose más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Sesshoumaru cayó de nuevo al suelo, cubriendo una vieja herida que fue abierta por los brutales golpes, escupiendo sangre de las heridas frescas que habían ahora en sus pulmones, la madre lo piso para obligarlo a permanecer en el suelo.

- Por favor Sesshoumaru, crees realmente que te creeré en eso, se bien que es solo por el sello… recuerda que los sentimientos son solo para los débiles tanto mental como espiritualmente.- Le hizo recordar la dama mientras rompía las costillas por la espalda.

- Te… equivocas.- Logro decir entre la sangre que salía por su boca y nariz.

- ¿Qué dices? – Inquirió la madre incrédula de lo que oía.

- Los sentimientos…- Escupe algo de sangre para poder hablar mejor.- no son para… los débiles.- Sara le mira con gran frialdad.- Tu siempre me enseñaste a… odiar, a aborrecer, a sentir repugnancia por los débiles, a ser cruel, hasta sádico, pero siempre estuviste… mal; y yo nunca pude verlo.- Intentaba levantarse aun cuando su madre ejercía presión.- me convertiste en un maldito, me hiciste odiar a mi padre, hiciste que sintiera repugnancia por los humanos, por mi medio… por mi hermano.

- Eso era lo que se merecían.- Definió la mujer sin encontrarle mucho sentido a lo que quería llegar su hijo con ese sermón.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! Tú me manipulaste desde niño, me moldeaste a tu gusto, como si solo fuera un juguete me utilizaste para alejarme de mi padre para hacer que ambos sufriéramos… aun lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo cuando era… solo un inocente niño youkai que no traía maldad ni la mente ni el alma.

"_Esto va muy mal, no me conviene que ella vea más._" Pensó la parte maligna de Ahome, levantó la mano para disipar la imagen que este transmitía.

Pero sintió como su muñeca había sido sujetada con brusquedad, miró con molestia al resto de su alma, pero se le helo el cuerpo al ver los ojos fríos de Ahome fijos en sus propios ojos, desafiándola a intentar algo que en ese instante, significaría algo peor que la muerte.

- Déjame ver los recuerdos de Sesshoumaru.- Su lado maligno le mira incrédula.- Se que puedes hacerlo así que no me vengas con estupideces y ¡muéstramelo de una vez! – Ordenó con voz firme e indiscutible.

"… _Lo que órdenes._" No podía luchar con esa mirada tan decidida y agresiva. Dejo que el espejo le mostrara lo que había en la mente del taiyoukai.

_En un gran castillo se podía apreciar como un pequeño youkai corría con desespero en el rostro, traía entre sus manos una pequeña criatura del bosque, malherida por algún otro animal o incluso por un youkai que lo veía como una diversión. Llego agitado frente a su madre que le veía fría e impasible, sin mostrar ni la más mínima reacción al ver a su hijo._

_- Madre, mira.- Dijo el pequeño youkai mientras le mostraba una pequeña ave lastimada._

_- Hmm…- Se acercó y mostró sus garras venenosas.- Le daré una muerte rápida._

_- ¡NO! – Gritó el pequeño youkai mientras alejaba al animalito del peligro.- Quiero que sea mi mascota la voy a cuidar…_

_- ¡Niño estúpido! – Gruñó la madre mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha al menor, por tal golpe el niño dejo caer bruscamente al ave la cual murió al instante por el golpe._

_- ¡Pajarito! – Chillo el pequeño niño mientras levantaba al ave, sin encontrarle vida alguna, dirigió la mirada a su madre.- ¡¿Por qué me pegaste mamá?! ¡Mi pajarito se murió porque me hiciste tirarlo!_

_La madre se acerco y agarro fuertemente el brazo del niño para levantarlo de manera brusca del suelo, y lo abofeteo varias veces. El niño se deja caer al suelo cubriendo sus mejillas enrojecidas por los golpes, miró los ojos de su madre, estaba furiosa._

_- ¡¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de actuar de esa manera!! – Gritó la mujer.- Ayudar a una simple e inútil criatura del bosque, ¡actúa como lo que eres Sesshoumaru, eres un youkai!_

_Sesshoumaru no tenía interés realmente en ser como su madre quería, si le interesaba ser un guerrero aunque muy poco a esa edad, por ahora prefería disfrutar de la mínima libertad que tenía entre sus clases de tutores privados, pero su madre al ser tan estricta no le permitía hacer casi nada, lo regañaba por todo sin olvidar los castigos y los golpes que recibía con más frecuencia de lo habitual en esos días. Sesshoumaru no se comportaba como un niño youkai… se comportaba como un niño humano. Unas horas después Inu no Taisho llego a verlo como hacia cada tres días, lo que vio no le gusto en lo más mínimo._

_- ¿Hijo? – Logro decir el general al ver a su primogénito con las mejillas y ojos rojos e inflamados._

_- Hola padre.- Dijo Sesshoumaru con dificultad._

_- Sara que has tenido que ver en estas heridas.- Gruñó el general cuando vio a la madre del niño, esta ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.- Sesshoumaru._

_- Si padre._

_- Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar a solas.- Ordenó._

_El niño solo obedeció…_

De repente el recuerdo se esfumo, en el mundo real ese recuerdo fue solo un momento, Sesshoumaru solo necesito unos pocos segundos para recordar uno de esos días en los que era inocente y que no le importaba nada, ni el poder ni nada que todo youkai quería.

- Eras un niño débil y sentimental.- Afirmó la dama youkai.

- ¿Y? – Murmuró el hijo con sarcasmo.

- Eres… ¡solo un maldito estúpido! – Gritó la enfurecida mujer. Luego lo pateo con fuerza, cosa que hizo chocar a Sesshoumaru contra la pared.- ¡Eres igual al desgraciado de tu padre!

- ¡No insultes a mi padre! – Gruñó el joven youkai mientras se ponía difícilmente de pie.- Yo se muy bien… que lo amabas con todo tu ser madre.- Ante tal comentario la madre acallo sus futuras quejas y miró sorprendida a su hijo.

Como había notado tal cosa de ella si nunca lo había demostrado cuando él estaba cerca…

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado…

Muchas cosas se han revelado, ¡y muchas cosas aun faltan por revelar!

Sesshoumaru pasó por cosas traumáticas en su pasado, ¿Qué más falta por descubrir?

Sara tiene muchos secretos que serán revelados. ¡Incluso sabrán cuando Sesshoumaru perdió su inocente mente!

Y Ahome ¿Estará aprendiendo a controlar su maldad?

¿Llegara el día en que pueda purificar su propia alma?

Y ahora que sabe esto de Sesshoumaru ¿qué hara?

¡Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! He vuelto! Y mucho mas fiera que nunca!!!

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Capitulo 10. Confesiones, parte 2.**

— ¿Quién dijo que yo le amaba? — Se defendió la mujer youkai.

— Madre… tu amabas a mi padre de la misma forma en la que yo amo a Ahome, eso es algo que nunca has podido ocultar, — atacó el hijo mirándole a los ojos.

— Me… ama, realmente me ama como para encarar a su madre, — pensó Ahome al escuchar tales palabras.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme esa infamia?! — Exclamó la mujer con molestia, — ¡¿Cómo puedes amar a una humana?! ¡Por si se te ha olvidado, una humana te quito a tu padre! — Gritó exasperada.

— ¡Izaoi no hizo tal cosa! — Bramo Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Cómo la has llamado? — Preguntó la madre sin creer lo que había escuchado con sus propios oídos.

— La he llamado por su nombre, tal y como lo merece, la madre de Inuyasha siempre mereció y merece aun ahora respeto, ella… era una buena mujer, por eso mi padre la eligió para "reemplazarte" — respondió mordazmente.

Ante tales palabras, Sara reaccionó de manera aun más violenta que la vez anterior, rápidamente se acercó a su hijo y le desgarro la camisa, dejando solo harapos, también logró llegar al pecho con mucha facilidad ya que Sesshoumaru no tuvo tiempo para apartarse. A los pocos segundos Sesshoumaru volvió a escupir sangre al sentir el corrosivo veneno de su madre en las venas que le ardían como si estuvieran en llamas.

— Se… Sesshoumaru, — murmuró la joven azabache ante tal escena, y casi grito al ver que volvía a caer al suelo.

"_No va a sobrevivir por más tiempo, si continua provocando la ira de su madre terminara muerto._"

— Cállate, — musitó Ahome con la voz molesta, sus manos cerradas en puños temblaban violentamente.

— Madre… dime realmente… ¿Por qué crees que se fue mi padre de tu lado? ¿No lo sabes? — Le dijo el hijo con dificultad.

— Como si lo supieras Sesshoumaru, — gruñó la mujer en respuesta.

— Si lo sé madre. Tú misma lo alejaste de tu lado, la frialdad que tienes alejo a todo el mundo de tu lado…— le respondió indiferentemente, — y cuando yo nací, intentaste volverme de la misma manera, — le acusó, — dime desde hace cuanto madre…— Sara no entendió esas palabras, — ¿Desde hace cuanto me odias? ¿Desde que era un niño o incluso antes de que naciera? Por que se… que debes odiarme, por ser el hijo… del ser que te abandono.

Sara se quedo totalmente en blanco, reacción que Sesshoumaru nunca creyó ver en su madre, en su interior sentía, que los muros que rodeaban el congelado corazón de su madre se caían en pedazos. Miró borrosamente el rostro que casi nunca tenía expresión alguna, tenía la mirada baja, cubriendo sus ojos. Se sorprendió al ver como una fina línea caía del lado derecho del rostro de su madre. Una lágrima.

— Llegue…— Sesshoumaru se sobresaltó con ese susurro, — muchas veces en las que llegue a… odiar tu presencia, el solo verte hacia que la herida que traía en mi corazón se abriera más. Hubo momentos en los cuales… quería desaparecer tu existencia, solo para ver sufrir a tu padre.

Sesshoumaru sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, siempre había sospechado que su madre tenía un aura asesina cada vez que le miraba, cada vez que estaban juntos a solas sentía ese odio en su espalda que nunca supo como explicar, bajo la mirada sin decir ni una palabra, aunque esperaba esa respuesta de su madre… parte de su corazón no quería confirmarlo.

— Pero, — continúo la mujer haciendo que Sesshoumaru le mirara nuevamente, — aquel odio… se esfumaba cuando te veía feliz, veía esos ojos cargados de un inocencia tan pura… esos ojos que alguna vez yo también llegue a tener, cuando miraba tus ojos recordaba… que eras también mi hijo, mi querido y único hijo.

— Madre…— susurró el hijo impactado ante la confesión de su madre, pero sentía que ella aún no terminaba y no estaba equivocado.

— Nunca logre quitarte la vida, porque… eras lo más preciado que tenía en este mundo y sabía que jamás podría superar tu muerte, tal vez por eso trate de volverte frío y cruel, parte de mi quería desaparecer esa inocencia para matarte, pero otra parte de mí quería eso para que no sufrieras como yo sufrí. — Terminó de decir.

— Al final lo conseguiste, me volviste frío, distante, cruel… y me hiciste creer que mi padre tenía toda la culpa, — le acusó Sesshoumaru.

— No me la eches toda a mi Sesshoumaru, no dejes impune a tu padre.

— ¿Por qué debería escucharte? Cuando tú me maltrataste por años. Convertiste mi infancia en un infierno y solo por una disputa con mi padre, ¡Qué te hace pensar que voy a escucharte ahora! — Reclamó Sesshoumaru.

— Entonces dime a quien escogió, ¿a ti o a Inuyasha? — Le dijo de sorpresa.

Sesshoumaru calló, esa decisión de su padre era la única que jamás le había perdonado, pero ahora no odiaba a Inuyasha. Ya no tenía razón alguna para odiarle, tampoco a su padre, todo eso había quedado olvidado años atrás.

— Si hubiese estado en el lugar de mi padre… seguro habría escogido lo mismo. — Sara le miró incrédulamente. — Mi padre no escogió a Inuyasha, simplemente escogió salvarle, en esos momentos él ya no necesitaba enseñarme nada más. Podía valerme por mí mismo, pero Inuyasha siendo solo un recién nacido no podía. Eso es algo que recién ahora… puedo comprender.

— Eres idéntico a él, — murmuró la madre, — guardias, traigan a la humana, — ordenó con voz firme.

— ¡Madre!

— Tranquilízate, ya no necesito escuchar ninguna razón, me doy cuenta sola de lo que pasa; — un guardia abrió la puerta y detrás estaba Ahome — váyanse de este lugar antes de que me arrepienta. — Dijo fríamente, pero la verdad es que ya no deseaba oír más.

No quería caer en lo mismo que su hijo y empezar a apreciar a los humanos. Sesshoumaru tomó a Ahome de la cintura y la alejó del guardia, solo por si acaso su madre cambiaba de opinión demasiado rápido. No tardaron demasiado en irse del palacio de la madre del taiyoukai, pero este estaba demasiado débil como para volar a gran velocidad, Ahome notaba lo mucho que le costaba respirar a Sesshoumaru con aquellas heridas nuevas.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y aun no podían salir del territorio del sur. No por nada era el territorio más extenso de los cuatro principales, la miko veía a Sesshoumaru al borde del colapso, con tanta sangre perdida y sin momentos para descansar lo suficiente estaban acabando con él.

— Sesshoumaru aterriza por ahí, cerca de esas sierras, seguramente encontraremos una cueva y nos podremos quedar esta noche ahí. — Le dijo la miko mientras señalaba la dirección.

El taiyoukai no dio ninguna negativa y se dirigió a donde ella le decía. Aterrizo en los bosques cercanos, Ahome le vio que hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse consciente, quizá el daño que tenía era aun más grave de lo que trataba aparentaba.

— ¿Seguro que puedes caminar? — Le pregunto Ahome mirando como se sostenía de un tronco.

— Sí puedo. — Le contestó extrañado, ella generalmente no se preocupaba demasiado por él.

— Entonces busquemos una cueva.

Sesshoumaru caminó detrás de ella, no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio ya que seguía aturdido por la fractura de su nariz, el olor de su propia sangre siempre le atontaba los sentidos. Después de unos minutos, Ahome encontró fácilmente una cueva abandonada recientemente, no estaba muy sucia y para buena suerte había un árbol seco derribado cerca de la entrada.

— Entra a la cueva Sesshoumaru, yo recogeré la leña de ese árbol seco. — Le dijo mientras se acercaba al tronco.

Sesshoumaru se sintió extrañado, ahora Ahome actuaba muy diferente a como lo hacia antes, como si su personalidad se estuviese invirtiendo. No lo pensó demasiado tiempo, su respiración jadeante le indicaba que necesita descansar con urgencia; entró en la cueva y se apoyó con brusquedad en la pared, tiró su estola en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre la misma. Aquello provoco que el sangrado de su nariz volviera, cualquier movimiento que fuese demasiado brusco movía la parte del hueso que estaba desprendida y reabría la cicatriz que tenía en la cara.

Vio como Ahome entraba con varios trozos de madera seca y los apilaba dentro un círculo de rocas que ya estaba en la cueva. No seria sorpresa que alguien más hubiese estado antes que ellos, el lugar estaba demasiado limpio. Las llamas se avivaron rápidamente, iluminando la pequeña caverna, Sesshoumaru observó con detenimiento la gran mochila amarilla de la joven y como de ahí sacaba aquella caja blanca con una cruz roja. Además de una botella de plástico con agua.

— Toma estas medicinas y pásalas con agua — le hablo tranquila mientras le daba las cosas.

Sesshoumaru optó por tomar las medicinas de aquella extraña época de la que ella venía. Después solo permaneció callado, sabiendo bien que debía quitarse la parte superior del kimono para ser curado nuevamente por ella. Como lo esperaba, Ahome comenzó a curar cada una de las heridas externas que tenía, suprimió la mayoría de sus quejidos, las marcas en su cuerpo y los golpes que había recibido de su madre le habían dado en puntos precisos donde su cuerpo perdía resistencia y le costaba más reparar los daños.

— Sesshoumaru… quiero hacerte un par de preguntas, espero que me respondas. — Dijo muy tranquila.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — Habló a la defensiva.

— Solo algunas cosas que me he estado preguntado, — murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta. — Pero esperare a mañana, necesitas descansar.

Sesshoumaru no quiso saber el porque esperarle, era mejor aprovechar a descansar tal y como ella pedía, no tardo demasiado en conciliar el sueño, pero Ahome no. Veía afuera más de un par de ojos les observaban a través de la barrera; salió de la misma, pero los youkais no parecían tener la intención de atacarla, solo eran observadores.

— Me atrevo a adivinar que vienen de parte de Sara; — hablo con voz clara y firme, — se que no van a mostrarse, seguramente Sara se los prohibió. Tengo un mensaje para ella… su hijo no estará conmigo por mucho tiempo. Que lo interprete como ella quiera.

Retornó al interior de la cueva, Sesshoumaru ya estaba dormido por completo. Se arrodilló frente a él, creer realmente lo que dijo el youkai frente a su violenta madre, no sabía que hacer, además de algo en su interior no parecía aceptar a Sesshoumaru.

La pregunta que ella misma se hacia a cada momento era ¿qué era eso?

Todavía no tenía sueño ni sabía como conciliarlo, se puso a mirar a los youkais que seguían por ahí, aunque notaba claramente que faltaban dos o tres pares de ojos. No le tomó demasiada importancia, seguramente habían ido a darle su mensaje a Sara, si las cosas salían como ella pensaba tendría que adelantar muchas cosas que se había puesto a pensar desde que salio de la aldea de Kaede, pero no sabia si aquello era bueno.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos cafés en el poco fuego que quedaba y atizo las cenizas con una barra cercana. Como no sabía que hacer, comenzó a pensar sobre lo que dijo la anciana Kaede le explicó sobre el collar de esclavo.

_Ahome miraba una cadena muy similar a la que tendría el youkai que "usara" como esclavo, esta la llevaría en el cuello, la veía como algo exagerado, pero al instante recordó que eran youkais a los que controlaría, seres con grandes poderes que los humanos apenas comprendían, pero había cosas que le impactaron más que la forma de aquella atadura._

— _Anciana Kaede, ¿hasta que punto puedo controlar a un youkai?_

— _Según se dice en los pergaminos, se pueden controlar a casi todos los youkais, eso depende del poder que tenga el humano, si solo fueses una chica común y corriente no podrías hacer nada pero tus poderes son el doble o incluso el triple de poderosos de los que Midoriko poseyó en sus días de vida he incluso cuando creo la perla de Shikon, — le explico la vieja mujer mientras comenzaba a hacer el símbolo de una estrella de nueve puntas dentro de un círculo._

— _¿Ese es el sello? — Preguntó la adolescente, Kaede solo asintió, — quisiera saber algo importante._

— _¿Qué es Ahome? — Cuestionó la anciana mientras veía las pupilas café opaco de la joven._

— _¿Qué actitud tendría… el youkai al que controle? — Dudo en preguntarle más que eso, primero vería la situación._

_La anciana guardo silencio, como si lo meditara, Ahome no se impaciento, pero se intrigó más por saber que le diría, generalmente Kaede siempre le decía las cosas tal y como eran y evitaba darle evasivas._

— _Mientras más tiempo pase el collar puesto en un youkai más sumiso se volverá. Y mientras más alto sea el nivel…_

— El tiempo que le quede antes de su sumisión total será menor. — Terminó la frase que recordó de la anciana.

Recordaba bien las normas y los riesgos que corrían tanto él como ella misma.

El collar era estable solo si sus emociones lo eran; con una personalidad fría y sin consideración aceleraba el proceso. Contrariamente, si su actitud fuese dulce y frágil el collar a duras penas haría efecto en el youkai que lo utilizase; aunque como ella estaba en esos momentos debía hacer que la atadura del conjuro se volviera sumamente inestable puesto que no se decidía por lo que sentía.

Eso pronto lo sabría, Kaede se lo dijo en su última visita, notaria cambios bruscos o ligeros en la apariencia del youkai que controlase, si era un ser con marcas oscuras estas se volverían claras y viceversa.

Paseó la mirada por las heridas vendadas de Sesshoumaru, una parte de ella sentía más que simplemente alagada por como se enfrentó a su propia madre, pero otra se negaba a aceptar que sus palabras, eran solo para que le liberara, que se confiara para así poder matarla sin riesgos. Se estaba convenciendo más a si misma de que era lo segundo, viendo como Sesshoumaru a veces se resistía al conjuro y a la sumisión, podía entrar en las posibilidades que solo usase sus sentimientos heridos y el vacío que llevaba en el corazón para volver a ser libre.

— ¿Cuál será la realidad? ¿Lo que me dices? ¿O lo que pienso de ti? Quisiera creer… que es sincero lo que me expresas. — Murmuró muy suavemente mientras sus ojos miraban las ultimas brazas apagarse y la cueva se oscureció.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru despertó perezosamente a causa de los rayos del sol que llegaban a la cueva, pero algo muy inquietante, Ahome no estaba ahí. Se levantó de su estola y trato de salir, pero el campo que había dejado la joven no le permitió irse; ¿qué ganaba con encerrarlo? No se había ido demasiado lejos, si no el collar le hubiese empezado a quemar la piel.

— ¿Tan preocupado estas? — Le dijo una voz femenina a su derecha.

— Ahome, — pronunció extrañado, la chica entró a la cueva, — ¿por qué me dejaste encerrado?

— No me arriesgare a que te maten ni que tu mismo lo provoques, estás muy débil haber si eso lo entiendes por las buenas, — le respondió mientras bajaba una bolsa con algunas frutas que apenas pudo conseguir.

— Fuiste por comida, en estas épocas es muy difícil.

— Tome un curso de supervivencia por seis meses en época invernal y viaje por todo el país, se como sobrevivir y también he llegado a cosas que no parecen humanas. Y ni se te ocurra preguntar a lo que he llegado, — le advirtió al final poniendo mala cara.

— ¿No podías conseguir algo de carne? — Cambio el tema para evadir conflictos.

— No lleve ningún cuchillo o arma para conseguir algún animal, — tomó una navaja del bolsillo de su mochila, — pero hay conejos blancos por todos lados. — Dicho esto lanza el arma contra los arbustos.

— ¿Nani? — Murmuró incrédulo.

Por estar detrás de la barrera, no era capaz de sentir ni la más mínima presencia, ni la de un animal tan pequeño como un conejo, Ahome fue a tomar al animal muerto y lo colocó frente a la fogata extinguida, solo debía sacar la madera del tronco muerto que tenían al lado de la cueva. Sesshoumaru seguía incrédulo a lo que había visto, la chica había aprendido muchas cosas que jamás espero.

— Mejor vuelve a sentarte Sesshoumaru, no puedes salir de aquí. Y aun necesito hacerte las preguntas que te dije. — Le hizo recordar mientras cortaba al conejo.

— Como quieras. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse en el suelo.

Ahome lo miró por unos segundos, ahora que había luz notaba un muy leve cambio en el color de sus ojos y el cabello, signo de que la conexión que tenía con ella se estaba haciendo más sólida y solo bastarían unas semanas para que terminase como un verdadero esclavo, su mente solo estaría en blanco y haría lo que se le pidiese sin importar que fuese. Más parecería un muñeco con el alma atada. No le agradaba demasiado aquella imagen, una cosa era ser fría para mantenerle tranquilo y otra diferente era para acabar con la mente y sentimientos de un ser; aun si se trataba de Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru, — le llamó la joven mientras se deshacía del pelaje del roedor — ¿odiabas realmente a Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru levantó la vista, mirándola justo a los ojos opacos que ella tenía; Ahome ya había escuchado lo que dijo sobre Inuyasha cuando estaba frente a su madre youkai, ahora quería escuchar lo que dijese frente a ella, si cambiaba su versión sabría fácilmente que siempre estuvo mintiendo. El taiyoukai estuvo bastante tiempo callado, más del que creyó Ahome que estaría ¿qué mentira le contaría?

Extrañamente Sesshoumaru comenzó con una leve risilla, la miko le vio más que incrédula ¿a qué venía eso ahora?

— Desde siempre, — murmuró Sesshoumaru, Ahome le vio con mala cara, — o al menos… eso pensé; — musito al último mientras bajaba la vista.

* * *

Lamento la demora, pensaba publicar el 15 de abril pero un pequeño accidente en educacion fisica me dejo con la muñeca lastimada.

Y digamos que escribir con una mano es muy dificil xD

En el proximo tardare menos,


End file.
